Call Across Space, Call Across Time
by Swordwriter
Summary: In this Parallel worlds Science-fiction/fantasy story Captain Richard Rodgers, U.S. Army Rangers is transported across space and time to the nation of Caledonia to marry the Royal Princess and defend the kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another Castle AU, Very AU. It is a Science fiction/fantasy story**

**Disclaimer: Castle is the property of Andrew Marlowe and ABC. I am just borrowing the characters for a while.**

**Swordwriter.**

_**Author's Note: This is a story I started over two years ago just for myself as I am a major sci-fi fan, especially in the alternate history parallel- world's genre. I just decided to turn it into a Castle story. The characters are very ooc according to canon. I am going to post the first two chapters. If you, my readers don't like them they are coming down**_

**Call Across Space, Call Across time**

**Prologue**

Katherine, Princess Royal of Caledonia, stood looking out her window. The clear, sunny day gave no indication of the storm brewing around New Aberdeen, capitol of Caledonia. That was because the storm was a political storm, not atmospherically related.

Katherine was a tall, slender woman of 24. Large, hazel eyes set in a delicate face, a sensuous mouth and a waist length mass of chestnut hair; she was one of the great beauties of the age. Too intelligent to be vain, she was a Crown Attorney.

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" "A page, your highness, His Majesty requests your presence for a meeting, in 30 minutes. "Very well, inform His Majesty that I shall be there." "Yes, Your Highness.

"Damn, there goes my morning." She thought. Caledonia was in a crisis. A constitutional monarchy, the country shared the continent with New Britain to the North and New Spain to the South. Both Caledonia and New Britain had been colonies of England. New Spain still was a colony of Spain.

Caledonia and New Britain had successfully broken away from the mother country 100 years ago. They had cordial relations with each other and with England. Not so, with New Spain. Both Caledonia and New Britain were predominately Protestant, with full religious freedom.

Spain was technically a "Divine Right" monarchy, but was in reality a theocracy whose real ruler was the Prince-Cardinal of Madrid. New Spain followed suit. While France, Italy and most of the other Catholic countries followed a modern, gentle, moderate Catholicism, Spain and her colonies had clung to the aggressive, repressive form of the 15th and 16th centuries.

The continuing disputes between Caledonia and New Spain were both religious and territorial. 50 years ago, New Spain had invaded Caledonia, intending to grab as much territory as possible and force the Caledonians to accept the "True Faith".

The results were disastrous for New Spain. Not only had she failed, but lost vast territory to Caledonia. Caledonia had immediately fortified the new border, but treated her new citizens fairly. As a result, very few wanted to return to the previous rule.

The current Viceroy of New Spain, Carlos De Cordoba, was a lazy, dissolute, man, a prince of Spain. His son, Rodrigo, however was ambitious but a viscous sexual sadist.

Rodrigo was recruiting, heavily, in Europe, for mercenaries, but was such a tightwad that he could only get the poorest quality of a questionable soldiery. He was also drafting large numbers of native troops. He needed huge numbers as the vast majority of his infantry and artillery crews were ignorant Indians or Mestizos. Even most of his noncommissioned officers were illiterate. His commissioned officers mostly bought their commissions and were in the army more for social position, than anything else.

Very few had graduated from Spain's military academy. Most that did were in the engineers or the cavalry. Spain's military was also very conservative. Most of their line infantry carried smoothbore cap locks; their cavalry had musketoons, those who had long arms at all. Only a few of their regiments had rifles and those were all in Spain.

Caledonia's advantages lay in a professional officer corps, most of who were academy graduates. The noncommissioned officers were also professionals. Her enlisted men were all volunteers. They were armed with single shot breech loading rifles and carbines using fixed, smokeless ammunition.

By law, Caledonia's king was also the active commander of the armed forces, actually taking the field with his troops. King James could no longer do this, as he was slowly being crippled with arthritis. This hadn't been critical, until six months ago. James had two sons and four daughters. The sons were twins. Alain, the Crown Prince was two minutes older than Alden. Both were tall, strong, handsome men. Alain was an excellent tactician with a flair for politics. He was Colonel-in-chief of the Royal Guard regiment. Alden, while personally brave, found out, at the Military Academy that he had no talent for tactics at all and couldn't order other men into battle, so on graduation, he had gone to medical school. He was now, a military surgeon.

Six months ago, Alain was killed in a boating accident, that was later found to be no accident at all but an assassination. In the past six months New Spain had been sending increasing demands to New Aberdeen.

**Chapter One.**

Katherine walked into her father's conference room, wearing her favorite purple with a diamond necklace and earrings. King James, Queen Johanna, Prince Alden and Archbishop Godfrey of Caledonia, were waiting for her. "Please be seated, Katherine," James said.

Katherine, there have been another series of demands from New Spain. Rodrigo has demanded your hand in marriage or he will go to war." Kate stood, her body shaking in outrage. "Father, I will die before I marry that animal! "I know, James said. I would never permit it."

As you know, Alden cannot command in battle. He hasn't the temperament for it. However, if you marry a suitable man, he can become king. "But father, I have met no man that I could love. A Morganatic marriage would kill my spirit, if not my body."

"I know. That is why Godfrey is here. He may have a solution." Godfrey said, "You are familiar with the Oracle, are you not?" "Of course Your Grace. Every noble child must pass the tests of the Oracle, at 12 years old to become a noble in his or her own right."

"There is one aspect of the Oracle that only I, my senior technician and your parents know. There is a prophecy. In the time of Caledonia's greatest crisis, her Princess Royal shall commune with the Oracle. A search shall be made across time and space, through all the worlds of man, to find the Princesses one soul mate, her only love. If found he shall be brought to Caledonia, his true home. He will be the hero, the savior of Caledonia. If not found, the princess will die."

"How can this be true Your Grace?" "The Oracle is an inter-dimensional scanner and transmitter. How it works, we do not know, only how to use it. It can only be used this way, once. Why that is, I don't know either.

"Why will I die, if the search fails?"

"Because your whole psyche will be connected to the Oracle. If you fail, the psychic trauma will be so great, that you will die. If, however, you succeed, you will know a love such as no woman has ever known before, because you will know his whole mind, his soul."

"How much time do I have to decide?" "Very little Your Highness. Tomorrow is the summer solstice. We must draw power from the sun. It is tomorrow or not at all."

"Father, Mother, what shall I do?"

Gently, James put his arms around her. "We cannot advise you, my daughter, this choice is yours, alone to make.

She sat for a few minutes, and then said. "For Caledonia, I will undertake this quest. At least, if I fail, I will never know it. The alternatives, if I do nothing are far worse.

The next morning, Kate, dressed in a simple white gown, entered the chamber of the Oracle. It was a sphere, 30 feet in diameter that appeared to be polished black obsidian. Thick cables led off from its' base. A technician sat at a keyboard. Kate lay back on a couch and Godfrey fitted a sensor net to her head. He handed her a glass of cool liquid. "Drink this, Your Highness. She drank and lay back, closing her eyes.

A deep, resonant voice filled her mind. "Sleep, My Princess, dream of your one true love, your only soul mate. In all the worlds of man, there is only one.

There was a swirl of stars a timeless journey, until she saw a lovely, blue and white world. Coming closer a continent. "Why it looks just like home," she thought. Coming closer she saw a handsome young man, wearing a black shirt and tan trousers with polished boots and a black wide brimmed hat. He was heavily armed with a holstered pistol at his hip, a revolver in a shoulder holster a shotgun in the crook of his arm and a rifle slung across his back. He wore a Bowie knife at his belt and a boot knife. He was standing in a clearing in the woods with his right hand on the head of a Tri-color Collie.

Kate exulted in her mind. _Yes! I have found him, my soul mate. I shall live, we shall love._

Richard Alexander Rodgers, Captain, Infantry, United States Army was an Airborne Ranger officer. He'd been badly wounded during his third tour of Afghanistan. He was on recuperative leave, indulging in two of his favorite activities, walking in the woods and shooting. He was helping a friend who owned the land and needed the area cleared of predators and vermin that were preying on his crops and livestock. When in the field he liked to practice with several of his weapons. He carried several boxes of ammunition in a rucksack. Rick was a powerfully built man, two inches over six feet. His hair was brown, his eyes blue. A strong chin, broad cheekbones and a high- bridged nose gave his face a rugged handsomeness.

Graduating from West Point, third in his class, he was a career officer. Although he had chosen Infantry as his branch, he was trained as an engineer and had a fondness for small arms design. Highly intelligent, articulate and affable when he wanted to be, his usual manner was direct and to the point. He did not suffer fools gladly. He'd been an only child, never even knowing who his father was. Having an intense interest in weaponry, from an early age, encouraged by a friend of his mother. Rick was an expert with any type of firearm. He was also an accomplished archer and swordsman. He was a black belt in Karate and Tai Kwon Do and a Golden Gloves boxer, a true weapons master.

Rick felt a tingling in the air and a faint blue glow infused the clearing. Rowdy began to bark. Rick looked up and saw a ghostly face floating among the trees... "What the Hell?"

Was all he got out, before everything went black.

Princess Katherine woke up, her throat felt parched. Godfrey supported her head. "Here, Your Highness, drink this." A cool mint liquid soothed her throat.

She sat up. "How long have I been out?" "Four days, my dear." Her mother said.

"He is here. Do you want to see him?" "Yes, Mother, as soon as I have bathed and changed and eaten something, I'm famished.

Kate, freshly bathed and wearing her usual clothing ate a quick meal then met her parents and Godfrey.

"Follow me, Your Highness." They went to an apartment, its' door guarded by a pair of Royal Guardsmen. The guardsmen presented arms. "Open the door, please." James commanded. "Yes Your Majesty."

They entered the bedroom. A nurse, seated by the bed, rose and curtsied. "How is he?"

James asked. "He is well Your Majesty. He is just sleeping. The sedatives should wear off, shortly."

Rick lay on his back, the covers pulled up to his neck. "He is very handsome, my dear,

a match for you." The queen said.

"What do you know about him," The king asked.

"He is a Captain, Father, a commander of Infantry. He is young for his rank only 26.

There are terms I don't fully understand. He calls himself an Airborne Ranger. That he somehow attacks out of the sky I have seen it in his mind, he and his men jumping out of a flying machine on a device like a big umbrella. He calls it a parachute."

I have been connected to his mind. He is a very good man, a brave one. He has led his men in combat. He has many medals, but does not think that makes him special.

And I love him! But how can that be? I don't know him!"

Godfrey said, gently, "You do know him, Your Highness, more intimately than any woman before has known any man. You have been in his mind. You have seen his soul."

"But will he love me, the same way?"

"He will, in time. Much or little, I don't know. Remember that as you have been in his mind, he has been in yours. But as you knew what was happening, beforehand, he did not, so at this point, it is a dream for him. He will realize, too. But it will be a psychic shock for him and he may need time to adjust. But that he is here and you are alive proves the prophecy. He will love you and he will save the nation!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Rick woke up and looked around. "Oh, my head. What a dream! I should know better than to drink Scotch while still on meds. Am I still dreaming? Where the Hell am I?"

"You are not dreaming, My Lord. You are in your apartment." Rick turned his head to see an attractive young woman dressed in white, looking at him with concern.

"In my apartment? No way, I don't live in an apartment. Rick said.

Who are you? He asked.

"I am Leila, Lord, I am a Nurse." She replied.

"A nurse, that explains it. I'm in the Funny Farm."

"What is the Funny Farm, Lord?"

"The nut house, the loony bin, and the insane asylum whatever you want to call it."

"This is no asylum, Lord, It is the royal palace."

"All right, this prank has gone far enough. Who's behind this? If it's Walsh, I'll rip his head off!"

"Please don't be angry with me, My Lord, I don't know what you're talking about!"

A clearly frightened young woman backed away from the bed.

Two men walked into the room. One man was an officer, the other an N.C.O.

"You may go, Leila. We'll handle this."

"Take it easy, Captain Rodgers. You are neither dreaming, nor are you being jested with."

"Who are you and can you explain all this?"

"I am Javier Esposito, your aide and this is Kevin Ryan, your valet."

"I am not at liberty to explain this, but if you will bathe and dress, I will arrange for your breakfast and take you to those who will explain it."

"Well, if that will get me out of this damned puzzle, let's have at it."

Rick got up and went into the bathroom, where a steaming tub was ready for him.

He soaked, briefly, then quickly bathed, wanting to get answers, quickly.

Fresh underwear, brushes, combs and a shaving set were waiting for him. He was thankful that he'd learned to use a straight razor as there was a heavy growth of beard on his face. Feeling much better, he went back into the bedroom, where a full set of clothes was laid out.

"Where are my clothes?" Rick asked.

"They are being laundered Sir and they are not suitable for this interview at any rate."

"These clothes are much more ornate than I normally wear and quite old-fashioned."

"I assure you that they are the height of fashion."

"All right, let's get this over with."

Rick dressed in a white linen shirt with a pleated front, tight tan riding breeches, Black riding boots, a tan, gold brocaded vest and a bottle green frock coat with gold embroidery on the standing collar. Kevin adjusted a black jabot at Rick's throat and handed him a pair of doe skin gloves.

"You look magnificent, My Lord, just as a young lord should. She's going to love you."

"She, Who is she?"

"I'm sorry. I spoke out of turn."

"And what's all this Lord business. I'm an army officer, not a lord!"

"Relax, Sir. It will all be explained." Javier said.

"Now, Sir we'll get your breakfast. I'm afraid that we are pressed for time so it will be simple, merely a Steak, eggs and tea."

"No coffee?" Rick asked.

" Our coffee bean supply has been erratic, of late. I will see if the cook can obtain some by this evening."

Rick wolfed down his breakfast. "All right, let's go. They exited the apartment, to find a teen- age boy waiting. " Run and tell them that we are coming." The boy sped off.

Rick was so pre-occupied; he didn't notice the two soldiers that fell in, behind them.

They came to a large set of double doors. Javier knocked on them. A uniformed official opened them. "Please announce us, Cartwright." The man turned. "Your Majesties, May I present Captain Richard Alexander Rodgers and Chief Warrant Officer Javier Juan Esposito."

"Bid them enter, Cartwright."

A group waited for them. A tall dignified, gray haired man in a military uniform was accompanied by a middle- aged woman of considerable beauty. Both wore gold circlets on their heads.

A younger man, also in uniform and a man dressed in a white suit stood with them.

Javier bowed while Rick remained standing quietly. "Good Morning Captain Rodgers.

I am James Stuart Beckett, King of Caledonia. May I present my wife, Queen Johanna,

my son Prince Alden and Godfrey Alreid, Archbishop of Caledonia. I am certain that you have many questions, we will answer them as best we can."

"Before we answer your questions, let me assure you of two things. This is no dream and you are not insane. What has happened to you is a solid reality."

"Your Majesty, I will admit that I'm confused as Hell and this does feel like a fever dream. I thought I knew all the countries of Earth, but I never heard of Caledonia, except as an ancient Roman term for Scotland."

"As I said, you are not dreaming. You have never heard of Caledonia, because you are not on the planet of your birth. Perhaps not even in your own timeline. There are many parallel worlds. Different dimensions, that are extremely similar. Almost duplicates. We have brought you here, out of the most dire of necessities not mere capriciousness. I know that it may feel like abduction, to you and you have every right to be furious with us. I beg you to hold your anger in abeyance until you have heard us out."

"Caledonia is a constitutional monarchy. We have a parliament and our citizens have numerous guaranteed rights that may not be abrogated by either the parliament or the monarchy. The most important of which are the freedom of speech and a free press, freedom of religion, the individual right to keep and bear arms, freedom from illegal search and seizure, The right to trial by a jury of one's peers, the presumption of innocence, universal suffrage, equal right of male and female under the law. There is no slavery in Caledonia. There are many others."

By law, our king must command in war, not only overall but in the field as well. Due to arthritis, I can no longer do that. Prince Alden is a physician. He hasn't the temperament to be a commander.

Caledonia is under threat of war and conquest by an avaricious country, one that is under the rule of a vicious theocracy that would subject us to physical and religious slavery.

One of their princes has demanded the hand of our daughter, the Princess Royal, in marriage, in order to avoid war. It would put him in the line of succession and guarantee

the murder of the rest of our family.

"So how do I fit into this, Your Majesty?" Rick asked.

"Please be seated, Captain. Archbishop Godfrey will take it from here."

"I shall read to you a prophecy, Captain."

"I am The Oracle. Hear me. In the time of Caledonia's greatest peril, The Princess Royal will come to me. She will meld her mind with me. Together we will search all the worlds of man to find her true soul mate. There is only one. If he is found, he will be brought to Caledonia. He will marry the princess and become the hero, savior of the nation. If he is not found, the princess shall die."

"You are here, Captain, the princess lives. Obviously, you are that man."

"I am no hero. I am just a soldier." The king spoke. "We have seen the transcripts

from the Oracle. You claim to be no hero. Your medals say otherwise. The Oracle knows all that was in your mind. It has not shown all, to us. Your private thoughts are your own but what we need to know, of your history is known."

"What if I don't want to do this? What if I cannot?"

"If you could not, you would not be here." If you do not want to, well, we are not barbarians. Besides, if we tried to force you, we would fail. To give your best, you must freely want to. Godfrey tells us that we cannot send you back. The Oracle could only be used once, in that manner. But if you do not want to stay, we will send you anywhere, on this world that you want to go."

"This is a lot to take in, all at once."

"I know that. You do not have to decide immediately. We will give you time."

The Queen walked over and took Rick's hands. "Richard, May I call you Richard?"

"Of course, Your Majesty. I could never refuse the request of such a beautiful Lady."

The Queen laughed. "Oh my, gallant as well as handsome. This bodes well."

"Richard, my husband has appealed to you for our nation. As a mother, I appeal to you for my daughter. If she marries for love, her wedding night will be one of love, beauty and passion. If she were forced to marry Rodrigo of Spain, it would be a night of rape, pain and degradation. She would commit suicide first."

"I think that we shall play our trump card. Alden, bring your sister in."

Rick rose as Kate entered the room. A navy blue gown that bared her shoulders

And fit like a glove, above the waist, flared into a floor length skirt. She wore rubies at her ears and throat and a ruby tiara on her hair.

"My God, you are the girl in my dream!" Kate smiled.

"That is because I am the girl of your dreams, Richard Rodgers. But it was no dream. I was born to love you, as you were born to love me.

I already do love you and I know that you will love me. Because no other woman will ever give you as much love as I will." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Katherine!" The king said.

"What Father? Are you going to tell me to behave myself?

I am behaving as I should. Richard must know the truth. Katherine and Richard, isn't that what God intended? Otherwise, he wouldn't be here."

"I must ask one more question, Richard. The queen said. What about your family, mother, father, wife, lover? What impact might our actions have?

"Of that, Your Majesty, you need not fear. I was an only child. My mother died in an accident while I was at the military academy, I never knew my father. I never married and while I've had casual lovers, there was no permanent attachment."

"That proves my point, Richard." Kate said. "You are meant for me, no one else.

I am meant for you. I have had no lovers. You will be my first and my last."

"A woman as beautiful as you? "I am not challenging your word, Princess, it just makes no sense."

"Yes it does, Richard. I did not say that no one has tried. But I would only give myself to the man I marry. My heart jumped and thrilled the first time I saw you. It cannot be wrong. If you only forget logic and follow your heart, you will know that I am right."

"I cannot answer you immediately, this is too much to take in. I need time."

"We do not ask for an immediate answer, Lord Richard. Only that you do not refuse us without due consideration." The queen said.

"I will give you the time. I have another question. What is all this Lord Richard, I'm a soldier. Not a nobleman."

"You are now, Lord Richard Rodgers Baron South march." Among us all noble children must pass the Oracle's test to become nobles in their own right.

Any commoner can accede to the nobility if deserved and he or she can pass the test.

You were administered the test while you were connected to the Oracle. You passed.

"We took you from the life you knew. It is only fair to compensate you. The last Baron South March died without heirs. His estate has been a crown property, until now

It is now yours."

"Are you forgetting the commission, Father?" Prince Alden asked.

"Oh yes. You will need something to do, while you decide to stay with us or not. We are offering you a temporary commission as a Captain in the Royal Guards. If you stay with us, it becomes permanent."

"I don't like being idle, Your Majesty, Therefore, I accept."

Prince Alden picked up a document case and handed it to the king. The king extracted two copies of a document from the case. "This is your commission, sign it, please."

Rick signed.

"Do you believe in God, Richard?" "Yes, Your Majesty, I do." "Good. Place your left hand on the bible, raise your right hand and repeat after me. "I, state your name. Do solemnly swear to uphold and defend the constitution and the monarchy of the kingdom of Caledonia. To bear true faith and allegiance to Caledonia, to defend it against all enemies, foreign or domestic, to faithfully carry out all legal and proper orders from those placed over me, to treat all the people of Caledonia with the respect due them and to carry out my duties to the best of my abilities. So help me, God." Rick swore the oath.

"There is one more thing to consider, Richard. If you do stay and marry Katherine, You will become Crown Prince. Alden does not want the position, nor could he carry out the Military duties of the king. Our laws require that the spouse of a Royal hold the same rank as the Royal. The equivalent to the Princess Royal is the Crown Prince."

"That would put me in the line of succession. Would your people accept that?"

"Why would they not? You don't look or sound any different than the rest of us.

The Becketts were not always royals. Nor were all the noble families always noble.

"It's a lot to think about, your Majesty." "Yes, it is, Captain. You may go now. Have lunch, relax, and have a final fitting of your uniforms, this afternoon." Tomorrow will be a busy day for you. You will need to obtain your side arms and mounts."

"Mounts Your Majesty?" "Yes, Captain. All officers are mounted. You do know how to ride, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Very good, Captain, you are dismissed."

As he turned, Queen Johanna touched his arm. "We are having a formal dinner, tomorrow night, followed by a dance. We would be pleased if you would escort Princess Katherine.

"You do dance, don't you?" "Yes, Your Majesty, depending on the dance."

"Mostly waltzes." "Those, I know." "Then may we expect you, Captain?"

"It will be my pleasure, your Majesty."

Kate caught Rick and kissed him again. "Do not think about this, Richard. Follow your heart. It will know what to do."

On the way back to the apartment, Rick said. Sarcastically, "You people don't expect much of me, do you!" "No more than you can do, Sir." Javier replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"What would you like for lunch, My Lord." "I haven't thought about lunch, something light, please. We have cold meat and cheeses, My Lord and bread. That will be fine. Do we have any beer?"

"Yes My, Lord."

"That will be fine, thank you. Is there enough for the these two as well?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Very well, swerve when you are ready."

After lunch, Javier said, we need to check the fit of your uniforms Sir."

"Were you that sure of me?"

"Sir, the Oracle brought you here. There was no question in our minds.

They should be very close, Sir. The Oracle took your measurements. The service uniform, first Sir" The service uniform consisted of a Dark blue, waist length double breasted jacket. It had two rows of eight gold buttons with crimson flashes on the lapels.

Golden national insignia, a crowned eagle centered on each flash. There was a gold braid edged crimson shoulder board on each shoulder with three golden discs centered on the board. A half inch wide gold braid band circled the sleeve, four inches above the cuff. The jacket was worn over a matching vest. The shirt was light blue, the tie black .The trousers were medium blue with a 1 inch wide golden stripe along the outer seam.

The trousers tucked into black calf boots. The cap resembled a Kepi, with a gold braid chin- strap the national insignia centered on the front. A black belt with a golden buckle circled the waist. Javier was right the uniform needed no alterations. "There are six more of these in your closet, ten shirts, Sir and two more pair of boots."

The dress uniform was very similar, except that the coat came to mid-thigh the trousers were worn over the boots and the shirt was white. "There are two more of these, sir."

The evening Mess uniform Jacket was also dark blue double breasted, but was worn open, held together at the naval area by two small buttons connected by a chain. The lapels were crimson satin. The trouser stripe, cuff braid and shoulder board braid were gold bullion. The footwear was a low quarter shoe. A white pleated shirt was worn with a crimson bow tie and a crimson sash.

The field uniform consisted of dark green gabardine trousers and double- breasted jacket, a dark green cotton shirt, flat black shoulder boards, flat black boots and belt and a dark green kepi or black steel helmet.

After the fittings, Rick asked. "Are my own clothes back from the laundry yet?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good, I am going to change."

When Rick came back out, Javier said "The Oracle recorded your medals, Sir. His Majesty awarded you our equivalents. The Oracle is creating citations that are the best we can do to equate to your originals."

"But they are false."

"Technically yes, morally, no. You earned the originals. The valor and values are the same. The Oracle authorized the substitution.

"Your National Defense Medal is our National Service Medal, Overseas Service, our Foreign Service, Meritorious Service our Meritorious Service, Army Commendation Medal our Army Commendation Medal, Combat Infantry Badge, our Close Combat Medal. Purple Heart our Battle wounded, Bronze Star our Valor Medal, Silver Star our Distinguished Valor Medal and your Distinguished Service Cross our Kings Cross."

"Like your service we use colored ribbons to represent the medals on the service uniform.

Medals are worn on the dress uniform, the parade uniform and the evening dress uniform.

"What is the parade uniform?" "The coat is the same as the dress uniform. Trousers are riding breeches and boots, a parade helmet with plume and gauntlets.

Tomorrow will be busy, also. We need to acquire your Officer's broadsword, Dress Sword belt, field saber, field belt, Service revolvers, field and parade holsters, helmets,

gauntlets, horses and tack."

"Where is the money for all this coming from?" "This initial issue is a gift from the crown. You also have a substantial bank account from your estate. That is another thing we have to do tomorrow. Sign all the legal documents and get your identification card."

"Damn busy day. "Yes, Sir, it will be. But if we get an early start, we should be finished by midafternoon.

"Are we finished here, Javier?"

"Yes Sir, we are." "Good I am going to take a nap. Tell the cook to make whatever she feels like, nothing fancy, just you, Kevin and I.

"Kevin and I can get our meals from the Guard's mess."

"Who do you work for, Javier?"

"You Sir."

"My house, my rules, you eat with me."

The next morning, after bathing and breakfast, Kevin came in and said. "Your uniform is laid out, Sir. I took the liberty of attaching your ribbons. "I need to be in uniform to draw equipment?"

"Sir, all serving officers spend most of the working week in uniform.

Civilian clothes are usually only worn on the weekend for casual occasions."

Javier walked in, just as Rick put on his jacket. "Impressive Sir. I've seen generals with fewer decorations."

"You knew about them."

"Yes Sir I did. The visual impact is something else!"

"There is something else I need to do. Can you arrange for me to see Archbishop Godfrey or this "Oracle?"

"They have anticipated this, Sir. All I have to do is call them. They are holding an open appointment for you."

"Then let's do that, before anything else." "Yes Sir. I'll call right now."

Javier came back. "They are waiting for you. The Oracle Chamber is adjacent to the palace. We can walk there."

Godfrey was waiting for them. "Good morning, Lord Richard. Would you like to speak with me or directly to the Oracle?"

"I can speak directly?"

"Certainly."

"No offense, Reverend Alreid, I would prefer direct contact."

"None taken, my lord. This way please." They entered another room.

There was a chair and a keyboard. "How do I communicate?"

"Just speak as if you were speaking to a living person. The keyboard is for emergency use and testing. I will leave you now. All personal communication with the Oracle is private."

Rick sat down. He heard a deep resonant voice. "Good Morning, Prince Richard."

"Wait a minute, Oracle or whatever you are. I'm not a prince."

"Not yet, but you will be. You may call me Oracle. I am an artificial intelligence.

I am self- aware. I am sure that you have many questions. I will answer as I can."

"Not that many, Oracle, but they are big ones. First, Am I truly stuck here, you can't send me back?"

"It is true. The power necessary to bring you here was so great that it destroyed some of my circuits. They cannot be replaced or repaired. Also although the theory behind certain aspects is beyond your knowledge we know it to be true. You may have been born on your Earth, but your true home is here or I could not have transported you."

"Okay, next question. Last night I had a very strange dream. It seemed that I was seeing certain events through a girl's eyes. When I met her, I felt that I have known Princess Katherine all my life. This is the really crazy, scary part. I met her only yesterday and am already in love with her. That is impossible."

"No Prince Richard. It is not impossible or insane. It is the great truth of your life. You and you alone are her soul mate as she is yours. While you were connected to me you were also connected to her mind and she to yours. You know her more intimately, more completely than her parents do. Now that this connection has been established, it can never be broken. You can no more not love her than you can live without breath. The same is true of her. She risked her life to find you."

"Your species, in courting, often uses the phrase; I cannot live, without you. In her case, it is literally true. You must be careful. If you die, violently, she will follow you within hours. Yet to do, what you must do, you must take great risk."

"It's a lot to ask of me, Oracle."

"That is true. But yours is the strength to accomplish it. You are the only one who can. Open your mind to me and I will show you that all I say is true and that what you feel is true. Do not worry, I cannot coerce you or control your mind. Place this sensor net on your head. Rick did so.

He relaxed as Oracle gently scanned him and replayed the impressions Rick had experienced. "Remove the net." Rick sat up. What had seemed like hours had taken only a few minutes.

"My God, Oracle. It is true."

"Yes, Prince Richard it is true."

"I'm still not a Prince."

"You will be." "You will be with the princess tonight. Tell her, what you now know. Her happiness will be unbounded."

"One thing still makes me sad. I will miss my dog. I had him since he was a pup."

"Then you need not be sad. Your pet was brought here also. He is in the palace kennels.

"All that was with you was transported. I am the Oracle but there are four other subordinate units that linked with me."

"My guns were brought over too?" Rick asked.

"All that was with you is now here

."

"Thank you Oracle."

"You are welcome, Prince Richard."

Rick walked out of the room. "All is well, Lord Richard?" Godfrey asked.

"I don't know about that, but I now know that you all spoke the truth and that Princess Katherine was right, on all counts." Rick replied.

"Then all is well, Lord Richard. I do not mean that there will be no danger or hardship but for now, all is well." Godfrey smiled reassuringly.

'That did not take long, Sir." Javier said.

"No it didn't. I'm still a little in shock. You were all right. I'm now a serving officer of Caledonia. I won't be leaving."

"I never thought you would be, Sir."

A carriage was waiting outside. "To Duncan's, driver." Javier ordered. They pulled up to a large store.

To Rick's surprise, Prince Alden was waiting for them. "What are you doing here, Your Highness?" Rick asked.

"I came to help, if I can." Alden said.

"I have accepted the commission, permanently." Rick said.

"That means that you have accepted our entire proposal, Katherine and all."

"Sounds impossible, doesn't it?"

"Not really. I have lived my entire life, watching the Oracle. It seldom makes mistakes and never one of this magnitude. Let's not tell Katherine until tonight.

I want to see her face light up when she finds out."

They went into the store. A salesman came up. "Good morning Gentlemen, Prince Alden." He bowed.

Alden said, "Please tell Duncan that we would like his personal attention on this matter." "Yes Your Highness."

A large, portly man came out of an office. "Good Morning Your Highness, Gentlemen.

How May I be of assistance?"

"Good morning Duncan. This officer is Lord Richard Rodgers. He will need a full Guard officer's kit less uniforms. His Majesty has a personal interest in this and it will be billed to his account."

"I am a veteran, Captain. Duncan said. I see that you have extensive field service. Therefore I won't bother showing you the pretty toys a lot of the staff officers buy. Right this way."

"First, your weapons Sir, your dress broadsword." The sword was a double-edged broadsword with a 36-inch blade and a basket guard. The blued blade was etched with laurel leaves and a crown over crossed swords. An open space was left for the owner's name. The guard was gold plated with an engraved crown and swords emblem and the words Royal Guard Regiment. The scabbard was blued with gold plated fittings.

"Although embellished, Sir, this is a full battle ready blade. "Would you care to test the balance, Sir?"

"Yes, thank you, I would. Rick tried a few passes with the sword. "Very good, almost perfect, I'll take it."

"I will have the blade engraved, immediately Sir. It will be ready in an hour. Next your field saber." The field saber was a standard Cavalry officers saber a three-branched blue steel guard with laurel leaves engraved on the butt cap. It had a lightly etched blue steel blade, blued scabbard with plain blue fittings.

"Your revolvers." The revolvers were a matched pair of blue steel, double action .45's,

with ivory grips. They came in a velvet lined walnut case with cleaning tools, screwdriver

oil and solvent bottles.

"We also provide walnut grips for field use and 500 rounds of ammunition." Duncan was justifiably proud of the quality of the weapons.

The Parade helmet was glossy black steel, open faced with a small visor the sides of the helmet came to just below the ears and curved around to cover the back of the neck.

It sported a crimson plume affixed to the right side of the helmet. The field helmet was the same design, flat black without a plume.

Rick also received a dress belt, a field belt, two parade holsters, two field holsters, ammo pouch, black gauntlets, two pair of black leather gloves, two pair of white kid gloves and an overcoat.

"What time is it Javier?" My watch was broken, somehow, during the transition."

"It's 11:00 sir."

"Let's go get the paperwork over with and break for lunch.

We'll get the horses and tack, after lunch."

"I'll call the Crown Attorney's office and see if the paperwork is ready, Sir." Javier said.

"It's ready Sir. You have an open appointment. It's only a few blocks away."

"We will be back, this afternoon to collect all this." Alden said.

They pulled up in front of a gray stone office building. It was marked Caledonian Crown

Legal Office. "There is a nice tea shop just off the lobby. We will wait for you there."

Alden said.

Rick walked into the receptionist's office. "May I help you Captain?" A young woman asked.

"I am Captain Rodgers, I have an appointment about some legal documents."

"Captain Rodgers?" she looked at her appointment book. "Oh, Lord South March.

"Just a moment, My Lord." She depressed a switch. "Sharon, Lord South March is here."

"She will be right down, My Lord."

An attractive woman in a rather severe gray dress opened a door. "Lord South March?"

"Yes. Are you the attorney?"

"No, I am her secretary, Sharon O'Day. She is waiting for you. Follow me, please." They went up the stairs to a second floor office. Sharon opened the door, entered and opened an inner door. "Right through here. Rick was surprised as Princess Katherine arose from behind a desk. Wearing a plain dark blue dress and glasses, her hair in a bun,

Still beautiful, she presented quite a different picture from the day before.

"Surprised Richard? I am an attorney and I wanted to handle these matters myself."

"But you're a Royal Princess!" "Yes, I am. But the Crown employs all the adult members of the Royal Family. We are not parasites, living off the people.

Father is the Chief executive of the kingdom. Mother is also an attorney, handling all the Crown charities. Alden is a military surgeon. Chelsea and Constance are accountants. Victoria is still a minor. Please be seated Richard. This won't take too long.

"This first document is your patent of nobility. All you need do is sign it. These are the deeds to South March, estate and the several tenant farms owned by the estate.

This is the quit claim form from the crown and finally these are your bank statements

And account forms. Please read and sign each one."

Rick was surprised at how simple the forms were and straight forward the language, compared to the legal documents he was used to.

"There is also the town of South March, adjacent to the estate. You are its' titular chief executive but it is actually run by the mayor and town council. Since you are actively serving in the military the estate is being run by your estate manager."

Rick signed all the forms. "Finally, Richard, you will need some walking around money." She handed him a wallet and a leather pouch. "There is a sight draft for 700 crowns and 300 crowns in gold. That should suffice until your first pay."

"You just made me a very wealthy man, Princess Katherine. May I take you to lunch?

That is if it is not a violation of protocol."

"I would be delighted to have lunch with you, Richard."

"Prince Alden and Javier are also out there." "Well, I suppose I can put up with them." She said.

"Just wait for me, in the outer office. I won't be a minute."

She was true to her word. Less than a minute later she had taken the pins out and let her hair down. She was carrying a white hat with an attached veil. "Sharon, do we have any more appointments for the day?"

"No Your Highness."

"I am going to lunch with Lord South March. Close the office for the weekend."

"If you do it quickly, Miss O'Day, I'll extend the invitation to you as well." Rick said."

"Thank You, My Lord!" Sharon said, with surprise. "I'll be very quick."

They went to the teashop and met Alden and Javier. "We're all going to lunch, my treat."

Rick said. "A suggestion would be nice. I don't know the place."

"Raul's is nice and it's close." Alden said.

"Fine, let's go there." Rick offered his arm and Katherine took it. Sharon didn't miss how eagerly she did so. Javier offered Sharon his.

As soon as they entered the restaurant, the headwaiter came up to them. "Prince Alden, Princess Katherine. Welcome. He bowed.

"We'd like a private table, please. Is Raul in?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Please ask him to come to our table."

Almost as soon as they were seated, a swarthy man came to the table.

"Welcome to my restaurant. I am honored by your presence, Your Highnesses."

"Raul, May I introduce Lord Richard Rodgers. We think that you will be seeing a lot of him." Alden said.

"A pleasure, My Lord"

"Nice to meet you, Raul. I am very new to the Guards, so I haven't had the chance to try your cuisine. What is your special of the day?"

"New to the Guards, My Lord, but not to soldiering or warfare, I see.

"May I suggest a Carne Asada, with rice, tortillas, black beans and guacamole?"

"You're a man after my own heart, Raul. Do you have any Habanera salsa?"

"Ah a man who knows our cuisine. I am pleased. We have some very good dark beer.

"You just made my day, Raul. That's my order."

"We have some very nice lemon chicken for the ladies with a Sauvignon Blanc." That sounds good Raul"

Alden said, " Javier and I will follow Lord Richard's lead."

"Would you like the chicken and wine, Princess?"

"It sounds delicious, Richard. Yes I would. Sharon?"

"Yes, Your Highness." When the food came it proved to be as delicious as advertised.

Prince Alden watched Rick and used the Habanera as he did. He took a large bite. "That is delicious YOW!"

"Don't drink water! Eat a roll." Rick said. Prince Alden grabbed a roll and ate it. "I'm sorry, Prince Alden. I should have warned you but I thought you had eaten here before."

"I have but I never poured liquid fire on my food before! How can you stand it?"

"I guess it's an acquired taste. I grew up eating spicy food." Rick called the waiter over.

"Please bring Prince Alden another Carne Asada."

Princess Katherine was trying her best not to laugh but couldn't hold it any longer.

"Poor Alden, the look on your face was priceless!" Prince Alden shook his head and chuckled, ruefully. "I should know better than to just jump without looking. I wonder if they sell bottles of that stuff."

"Why?" Princess Katherine inquired.

"Cousin Randall has played a couple of practical jokes on me, recently. I just figured out how to get even." Alden called Raul over. "Raul, do you have bottles of that sauce for sale?"

"No Your Highness but I can put up a small bottle for you, compliments of the house." "Thank you, Raul." "Richard, Can that sauce actually harm you?"

"Not unless you drank a quart or two, straight from the bottle and then all it would do is give you a horrendous case of heartburn and ah a temporary case..

Of well, you're a doctor, you figure it out."

Rick was surprised. These royals seemed like any other family. Alden's new steak came and they finished their meal amid laughter and light conversation. Rick called for the bill and paid it.

"Thank you for lunch, Richard. That was very enjoyable." Princess Katherine said.

"It was my pleasure, Princess." "Thank you, My Lord." Sharon said. I too, enjoyed myself. I could never afford to eat at Raul's."

"You're welcome Miss O'Day. I am sure that your efforts were a big part of things going so smoothly."

Prince Alden said, " Javier, take Miss O'Day home and Princess Katherine back to the Palace, please. "Richard and I will take my carriage to Duncan's and collect Richard's equipment. Then you meet us at Fallon's."

"Yes, Your Highness."

After they picked up Rick's equipment, Rick asked, "Is there a good jeweler near here?"

"Angelina's, Why?"

"I need to buy a watch."

"The shop is between here and Fallon's

So that should not be a problem." They stopped at a small but elegant shop.

A clerk came to meet them. She bowed. "May I help you, Prince Alden?"

"Please tell Angelina that I would like to see her."

"At once, Your Highness."

An elegantly dressed, pleasant faced woman came to meet them.

"Prince Alden. How nice to see you. It has been too long."

"Yes it has, Angelina."

"I'm so sorry about Prince Alain. It broke my heart." "Thank you Angelina."

"Angelina is an old friend of the family, Richard. She has known us since we were babies."

"Angelina, May I present "Lord Richard Rodgers, a newly ennobled lord and a special friend of the family, especially Katherine's."

"A pleasure, My Lord."

"I am pleased to meet you, Angelina."

"How May I help you, My Lord?"

"I need a watch, a good one. Accuracy is more important than appearance." "Right this way. But I must warn you, the good ones are expensive."

" I expected that, you get what you pay for." She led them to a display case.

She took out a gold, hunter-cased watch. "This one is Swiss. Lever-set, key wound.

It is 50 crowns."

"Do you have any wrist watches?"

"A watch worn on the wrist? I have never heard of such a thing."

"Very well, I'll take this one. It is a very nice watch."

" Richard, let me buy you a chain and fob." Alden said. "My welcoming gift."

"Thank you Prince Alden, but I can't accept that. There is no reason for it."

"Yes there is. I want to do it. What you told me, this morning if nothing else will fulfill my sister's dreams. She has wanted a man she could love for so long and could not find him. You will give my family and our nation, hope."

"There is no guarantee that I can carry this off."

"Nothing is guaranteed, in this life Richard. But the Oracle says that you will. We believe it."

"Put in that light, I accept. Thank you, Your Highness."

"Angelina, what you just heard is highly confidential. Tell no one but Aldo."

"Heard what, Your Highness?"

They paid for their purchases and left.

Javier met them at Fallon's. "I've already briefed them, Sir." A salesman met them.

"Right this way, Your Highness, My Lord. Rick saw a display of saddles and bridles and tack, both military and civilian. Ranging from plain to so much embellishment, one could hardly see the leather. "We have two styles, My Lord, Cavalry or Dragoon.

The Dragoon saddle has a higher cantle and an optional rifle boot, though most officers don't opt for it.

"I'll take a Dragoon saddle, with the boot, two pommel holsters and saddle bags, saddle blanket, and bridle. Two complete sets."

"What embellishments, My Lord?"

"None. Plain black."

"But My Lord, think of your station!"

"I prefer to think of my skin. Bright metal attracts the eye. If you were a veteran, you would know that!

" Let's go see what they've got in horses."

A short, wiry man came up to them. "I am Caradoc, the head groom, My Lord. Good afternoon, Prince Alden."

"Good afternoon, Caradoc. Caradoc taught me to ride, Richard."

"You will need three horses, My Lord., your main mount, a remount, and a packhorse.

I have four that just finished training."

"Four? You said I'd need three."

"They came in together. The fourth one is a young mare. Not really suited as a war horse

But she wouldn't be separated from the other three. Mister Fallon is a kind man. He said that if someone purchased the other three, as a lot, the mare would come without charge.

"Let's see them. Do you have sugar cubes or dried fruit?" Caradoc smiled.

"I see that you know horses." He pulled four sugar cubes out of a pouch and handed them to Rick.

The horses trotted over to them at Caradoc's whistle. There was a Black stallion with a white, vaguely diamond shaped blaze on his forehead. There were two bay geldings and a strawberry roan mare. The stallion and two geldings stood about 16.5 hands, the mare about 15.5.

The stallion trotted right up to Rick and whickered. Rick held out the sugar cube and the horse took it. The other three pushed in to get theirs. Rick inspected the horses, carefully.

"I'll take them have the bill drawn up."

"Send the bill to me, at the palace." Prince Alden said. "Richard, you don't have enough cash on you. After we get your Identification card, we can go to the bank and you can transfer funds from your account." "Caradoc, have the horses and tack sent to the palace stables, not the guard stables."

They got Ricks identification card, went to the bank and concluded business.

"Prince Alden, can pets be kept in the palace?"

"Your dog? Yes, if he is housebroken."

"Of course he is." They stopped at the kennel. The handler couldn't restrain the excited Collie. He ran to Rick and frolicked about him. "Rowdy, Heel!" the dog immediately calmed down.

When they reached his apartment, Prince Alden pulled out his watch. "It took longer than we thought it would. The dinner starts at 19:00. It's 16:30 now. I'll see you at the dinner." Kevin came out and helped Javier and Rick carry Rick's equipment into the apartment. I will put these away for you, Sir. I suggest that you bathe and relax

Javier said, "I have to go and get ready, Sir. I'll be back at 18:30 to escort you to the dinner." "You're invited too?" "Of course, Sir. Where you go, I go. I'm you're aide."

Kevin adjusted the sash and helped Rick on with his Jacket. He handed Rick a Wicked looking Rapier and sword belt. The Gold plated guard and pommel did nothing to detract from the lethality of the sword.

"What is this, Kevin?"

"Your court sword, Sir. A Royal Guard officer must always be armed. It may look pretty but like the broadsword, is battle ready.

"Armed, at a party?" "Yes, Sir at all times." Rick buckled on the sword belt and settled the sword into place. "Your gloves, Sir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Javier arrived promptly at 18:30 "Are you ready, Sir?" "As I'll ever be, Javier. Let's go.

Again, two troopers fell in behind them. This time Rick noticed them. "What's with the troopers, Javier?" "Security, Sir. We are taking no chances with your safety."

"That's ridiculous, I'm in no danger. No one knows me." "Be that as it may, His Majesty ordered it."

When they reached the doors to the dining hall, Javier handed their invitations to a chamberlain. In a stentorian voice he announced, "Captain Lord Richard Rodgers, Royal Guards and Chief Warrant Officer Javier Esposito. Royal Guards.

Rick and Javier went to where the Royal Family stood. They both bowed.

"Good evening Your Majesties, Your Highnesses." They said.

"A chorus of good evening Lord Richard, good evening Warrant Officer.

Came back. Princess Katherine took Rick's arm. "My, what a handsome escort I have tonight. All the other girls will turn green with envy."

"No greener than the men who don't have you on their arms you are stunning."

Katherine wore an ivory satin gown with crimson trim, rubies at throat and ear and a diamond and ruby tiara. "Richard, May I present Captain Lanie Parish of my staff. She is both my aide and my personal physician. You are to be her escort, Javier." Lanie Parish was a petite, very pretty dark skinned woman with mysterious brown eyes. Her uniform was the same as Javier's, with the exception of a floor length skirt and the maroon trim of the medical corps.

A minute later, Prince Alden walked in with a dark haired, blue-eyed woman on his arm.

"Deirdre, May I present Captain, Lord Richard Rodgers. Richard, My wife, Princess Deirdre. Rick bowed. "I'm honored, Princess." "And I am pleased to meet you, lord Richard."

"Have you told her ,Katherine, Richard?"

"Not yet, Your Highness."

"Why not?"

"We're in public."

"So? It concerns all of us. Not just you two."

"Told me what, Richard?"

"I am still finding it hard to believe, because it goes against all that I was taught and my experience but after my meeting with The Oracle, this morning, I have to believe it.

And when I walked into this room, just now, my heart confirmed it. You were right in all that you said, yesterday. I may not be able to do what is asked of me, but if not, I will die trying. I love you, Princess Katherine and I always will!"

Katherine, her eyes shining, said, "Princess Katherine, never again to you, Richard. I am your Katherine, My Darling, whatever you want but no formality, between us. I love you.

She pulled him into an alcove and kissed him, passionately, her mouth opening under his. "I couldn't wait to do that." She said, a little breathlessly.

She stepped back out. "Let's go tell my parents."

"I don't think you need to. Alden said, They could see you, you know, even if the rest of the room couldn't. Richard, we both know what this means. You will be my brother-in-law. So you might as well drop the formality with me, too.

"I damn sure won't call you darling." Rick quipped.

Alden burst into laughter. "I certainly hope not!"

"Come on, Richard. They are waiting."

In a mock serious tone, Queen Johanna said, "Are you seducing our daughter, you young rascal?"

Before he could answer, Katherine said, "No, Mother, I am seducing him."

"Johanna laughed. "Good answer, Daughter. You know that your father chased me until I caught him!"

Rick said, "Your Majesties, I guess it's very obvious that you all were right. I am in love with Katherine and with your permission I will marry her. I will do my best to carry out whatever it is, you need of me."

King James placed his hand on Rick's shoulder. "You have our blessing, Richard.

We had better wait before announcing your engagement. There may be repercussions when we do."

"I have no problem with that, Your Majesty. I am now sure of the situation but I still have a lot of adjusting to do. After all, my home is very different."

"That is the first adjustment that you have to make, Richard". Queen Johanna said. The world of your birth is no longer home. "This is your home. We are your family.

I know my daughter. We are much alike. She loves you, unequivocally. I will too, as will her sisters. Dinner is nearly ready to be served. Please take your places."

Rick escorted Katherine to her place and seated her. He then stood behind his seat until all the ladies were seated. " Gentlemen, Please be seated." King James said.

Archbishop Godfrey offered a blessing over the food.

Rick was surprised. He had expected one of the seven course interminable dinners.

It wasn't. A light salad was followed by soup, the entrée. Roast beef with new potatoes with apple tarts with cream for dessert. Rick just sipped at the wine. He wasn't fond of wine to begin with.

King James stood. "Ladies and Gentlemen, before the dancing begins, I would like to introduce a newly ennobled lord and newly appointed Captain in the Royal Guards.

Although Captain Rodgers is new to the Guards, he is an experienced fighting officer.

"Please rise, captain." Rick stood. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Captain, Lord Richard Rodgers, Baron South March." Rick bowed to the people. "You may be seated, Lord Richard. Katherine said, "Richard, please come with me. I want you to meet my sisters."

Three young women stood together All were beautiful, none as beautiful as Katherine.

"Lord Richard, I would like you to meet my sisters. This is Chelsea she is 22.

Chelsea had light brown hair, gray eyes and a voluptuous figure. She was as tall as Katherine, wearing a dove-gray gown. She curtsied in reply to Rick's bow, displaying quite a bit of cleavage, earning her a glare from Katherine. "Constance, is Chelsea's twin. 5 minutes younger." Constance wore light blue. "This is Victoria. The baby of the family, she is 15."

"I'm not a baby, Katherine and I don't like the term!" Victoria was a green-eyed blonde, dressed in yellow. "You certainly are not a baby, Princess Victoria.

"You are a lovely young lady." Rick said. Victoria blushed but her smile was dazzling."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the music is about to start." The orchestra leader announced.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance, Sweet Lady?" Rick asked

. "Of course, Kind Sir, Katherine replied. And all of the rest of them too," she whispered Rick whisked her onto the floor as the first strains of a waltz filled the air. They danced the first three dances without leaving the floor."

During the break, one of four young women, sitting together said. "That Lord Rodgers looks like a combination of Ares and Adonis. I surely would like some of that!"

"Princess Katherine doesn't look like she's in a mood to share." Her friend said.

"I don't care. At Lady's choice I am going to ask him to dance!"

"I am going to freshen up. Will you please excuse me, Darling?"

"Of course, Katherine."

Lanie Parish said, "I will go with you, Your Highness."

"So will I." Deirdre joined the other two.

The music started again. "Good evening, Lord Richard. I am Lady Claire Collins May I…" that was as far as she got. Queen Johanna stood there.

"I am sorry Claire. I am claiming Royal Privilege." "May I have this dance, Lord Richard."

"Absolutely, Your Majesty. I am honored that you would ask me."

After a couple of minutes, the queen said, " You dance divinely, Richard."

"Thank you, Your Majesty but it is simply another skill. I try to do well at whatever the skill may be."

"I must admit, Richard that I have another reason beyond enjoying the dance, which I am, very much. Katherine and Claire Collins have been rivals since their debutant days. They intensely dislike each other. I would prefer to prevent a confrontation."

"Over a dance?"

"No, Richard over a man."

"What? That's ridiculous. Miss Collins Hasn't the chance of a snowball in Hell! Even if I weren't in love with Katherine, she is not even close to Katherine in physical beauty. Pretty, I suppose but just that!"

Queen Johanna laughed. "Not opinionated at all, are you Richard." Richard grinned back.

"Oh of course not, Your Majesty.

I'm completely objective." The queen laughed again."

"You dance superbly, too, Your Majesty. May I have another?"

"Yes, you may, Richard.

In fact, I'd be delighted. Poor James used to love to dance but his arthritis won't let him anymore. I do so miss it."

When that dance ended, Rick escorted Queen Johanna back to her table. "Thank You, Your Majesty."

"No, thank you Richard. That was fun."

In a mock plaintive tone, Katherine said, "May I please have him back, Mother?"

"Maybe, if you are very good."

"At what?" Alden quipped.

"Alden, behave yourself!" Queen Johanna snapped.

"Katherine, you may have the next dance with Richard, then you must let your sisters have a dance and you must dance with some of the other young men."

"But I don't want to dance with them, Mother."

"Yes, I know. But we still must preserve appearances for a time."

Despite the restrictions, Katherine and Rick managed three more dances together. Near the end of the evening a haughty young officer came towards Katherine. "Oh, no, here comes that annoying Charles Willoughby." "I do not want to dance with him. He will try to insist."

Alden said, "This ought to be good. I really want to see Richard in action."

"Princess Katherine, I claim the last dance!"

"Charles, I do not want to dance with you. Please go away."

"I insist. It is my right, by protocol!" Rick stepped between them.

"Princess Katherine said that she wants you to go away. I suggest that you do so."

"Just who do think you are? I am Count Charles Arthur Willoughby. I am shall make you regret interfering with me!"

" How will you do that, little man? Your social rank means nothing to me. As to who I am. I am Captain Richard Rodgers of The Royal Guards. I am the man enforcing Princess Katherine's wishes. Your collar flashes mark you as a rear echelon staff officer. What Are you some kind of bean counter? Can you use that cake cutter you are wearing? After this evening is over would you care to settle this honorably?" "If not, Charles, or is it Charlene? Go away. You are annoying the adults."

" You Barbarian!"

" Why yes, I am. As I said, go away or I may have to resort to barbarism."

Red faced, Willoughby slunk away. Alden said, "Charles or is it Charlene? That was rich.

That snobbish boor has had that coming for a long time. I think that he has been annoying

Katherine since she was 12 years old!"

"Richard, I am worried. He is a vindictive weasel, he may try to hurt you!" "Don't worry, Honey, I have had a lot of experience in covert operations. He can't think up anything I can't counter. He hasn't the courage or the skill to face me openly."

"My people and I guard Lord Richard's back, Your Highness." Javier said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the last dance of the evening is upon us. Choose your partners."

"Shall we dance, My Princess?" "Yes, we shall, My Darling." They lost themselves in the music and each other.

"Damn, her." Claire Collins said. She had no right to keep him all to herself. He's not her fiancé, after all." "Claire, don't be stupid. She danced with several other men and he danced with other women."

"She was still behind it! All the others were her aide, the queen or her sisters. That one is a real man! Did you see all his medals? Daddy was a general. I know what the medals are. He needs a real woman. Not some ivory tower princess, who's never even had a lover!"

"As I said before, Claire, don't be stupid. You really don't want to be on the wrong side of Katherine's temper! Another thing. If I had a man like that, dancing with me, I wouldn't share him with you either!"

Rick and Katherine walked over to the king and queen. "Thank you, Your Majesties,

for a wonderful evening. More than that thank you for bringing me here, into your lives.

If I'd remained on my old earth, I could have searched my whole life through and never found a woman as beautiful or loving as Katherine."

"Richard, there is no thanks due us. This is where God meant you to be, where you were born to be. James and I are looking to the day when you can call us Mother, Father with no reservation in your heart."

Rick walked with Katherine to the door. Pulling her into another alcove, shielded from view by Javier and Lanie, Rick said, "My turn." He kissed her. "Good night Honey. Sleep well." "Good night My Darling. Sweet dreams. Dream of us."

As they walked back to the apartment Rick said, "Tomorrow is Saturday. Is it a duty day?" "Normally only half the day. You are not officially on duty until Monday, when you report to the General." "Good, I need to buy some civilian clothes and some athletic wear. I don't want to go in uniform. I have my clothes from my old home."

"That's fine, Sir. But let me run an errand first. Gentlemen do not go outdoors without a coat or jacket and a hat." "Are wide brimmed flat crowned hats in style?"

"Yes Sir. A planter's hat." "What about a short jacket, rather like our uniform jacket?"

"A rider's jacket." " I would appreciate it, Javier. Both in black."

Rick awoke, early, Saturday morning. He did some push-ups, sit-ups and ran in place.

He then bathed and ate breakfast. The telephone rang. The maid answered it. "It is Her Royal Highness, My Lord." "Good morning, Sweetheart." "Good morning, My Darling. Do you have plans for the day?" "I'm planning to buy some civilian clothes and a few other things, nothing much." "May I come with you?" "Of course but why do you want to? I'm just buying clothes. Rather boring." "Not to me. I want to do all the little things with you. Not just the big ones. The ordinary things a girlfriend would do."

"Isn't it a little dangerous for you?" " Not with a hat and veil. I'm not the only tall girl in town. Besides, next to you, no one's going to notice. Lanie and I will be at your apartment in half an hour. It will attract less notice than if you come here. We can just be two ordinary couples out shopping."

Javier arrived a few minutes later. "We have a problem, Javier. Princess Katherine insisted on accompanying us. She will be incognito. Miss Parish will be with her."

"Not too much of a problem, Sir. Kevin and two troopers will be a few feet behind us.

In civilian clothes, armed. I'm armed too."

"In that case, Javier, let me get something from my study." Rick came back, a couple of minutes later. "It's a good thing that everything I was carrying came with me."

"What's that, Sir?" "Rick took a short barreled revolver out of a shoulder holster. "This is a Model 66 .357 revolver. It holds 6 rounds. He also took out a short, black knife. "A Gerber Guardian." Rick shrugged the shoulder holster in place and clipped the knife into the top of his boot.

The styles and standards of dress in Caledonia and most of the west were similar to those of our own world in the early 1900's. Middle and upper class women generally wore dresses with fitted bodices and ankle-length skirt or a skirt with a long sleeved blouse and a shawl or light jacket. Hats, often with veils and gloves were prevalent. Pants were not worn. Divided skirts were used for riding.

Gentlemen never went outside without a hat and coat or jacket. Ties or ascots were the standard. Javier had also brought a crimson ascot and matching handkerchief. "You needed a spot of color in your wardrobe, Sir."

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Kevin answered it. "Good morning, Your Highness, Miss Parish. Please come in." Katherine and Lanie were wearing very similar outfits. Waist length open jackets over ruffled blouses, long skirts,

gloves and veiled hats. Katherine wore a cream- colored jacket and skirt, white blouse, gloves and hat.

Lanie wore a dark yellow outfit, pale yellow blouse, gloves and hat. Both women carried draw string reticules.

Katherine walked over to Richard, lifted her veil and raised her face for a kiss. Richard kissed her, slowly and thoroughly. "If you keep that up, My Darling, I won't want to waste time shopping" She said. "Then I'd better stop, I do need to get those things."

"Spoilsport" She whispered in his ear.

Javier had already called for an unmarked carriage, which met them behind the palace.

After they boarded, Kevin and two of Javier's men, on horseback, followed at a discreet distance.

"Somebody will have to direct me." Rick said. "Aldo is Alden's tailor. Let's go there for your suits. He carries some readymade as well." "As you wish, Sweetheart."

They entered a clothiers shop, that was every bit as elegant, in its' way, as Angelina's jewelry shop. A salesman came to meet them. "May I help you, ladies and Gentlemen?"

"Is Aldo in?" "Yes, he is." "Ask him to come out, please. It will be worth his time."

A slim, middle-aged gentleman came out of an office. Despite a pronounced limp, he carried himself with the erect bearing of a veteran. "How May I be of service?"

Katherine said, "Please ask your assistant to attend to other matters."

"Of course." "Johnson, please go check on the new shipment of wool. I will call you if I need you." The salesman went off on his mission. Katherine said, " Lord South March needs some civilian clothes, Aldo." " I will be pleased to help Princess." "I'm sure that you are mistaken, Aldo. I am Lady South March."

Aldo grinned. "Of course you are. You just sound like someone else whose name starts with a K. Let me get a measure, My Lord, if you will please take a seat."

He went and got a tape measure. "May I speak to you a moment, in private, Lady South March?" "Of Course Aldo."

"Lady South March? Does that mean what I think it means, Princess?" "Yes it does, Aldo. But you must keep it secret, until we announce." "Angelina will be thrilled, Princess. We have waited a long time for this."

Aldo and Angelina were husband and wife. Angelina had been one of Queen Johanna's ladies-in -waiting and Aldo, the King's aide until badly wounded in a border skirmish.

Both were old friends of the family and treated much like a favorite aunt and uncle.

"Lord South March, what is it that you will need?" "I really don't know, Aldo. I just became a lord. Before that, I was and still am a career officer. I haven't owned a large number of civilian clothes. Uniforms usually sufficed. I really don't need a large number.

I am comfortable in uniform."

"None the less, My Lord, There are some casual affairs and parties that are best attended in civilian clothes. You need not purchase an entire wardrobe all at once. Please allow me to guide you. I promise not to overdo it or over charge you."

"That is true, Richard." Katherine said. " I have known Aldo all my life. Aldo, can you send your assistant on an errand and close the shop while we are here?"

" Absolutely." Aldo raised his voice. "Johnson, come here, please." "Yes Aldo?"

"Johnson, I want you to make three deliveries for me, then take your lunch."

Aldo walked over to the counter and handed three delivery tickets to Johnson.

The suits are hanging on the first rack." Johnson left and Aldo closed the shop.

"Now I can relax and take this silly hat off." Katherine said. "Aldo, May I introduce Captain Richard Rodgers, Baron South March of the Royal guards. Treat him as you would Alden or Father. He will be my fiancé as soon as it is safe to announce it.

He already is, in my heart. The family regards him so, as well."

"My Lord, you have no idea how happy this news makes me. My wife and I are childless.

The princes and princesses have felt like our nephews and nieces. The king and queen have allowed us that privilege. Please let your formal suit be my gift to you."

"As long as I pay for the rest, I'll accept it with thanks." "Of course, My Lord. I am generous, not stupid." Rick laughed. "Well, Aldo, since you are a close friend of the family, why don't you call me Richard. All this My Lord business gets tiresome."

"Thank you, Richard. Now, what color ranges would you prefer?" "Why not let Katherine choose? I tend to be too conservative out of uniform, I will be dressing to please her, as long as it's neither flashy nor ostentatious."

After looking at a number of cloth samples, Katherine said, " I think that we shall start with just five ensembles. Two suits, three coats, three pair of trousers and ten shirts.

A dark blue suit, a light gray suit, a forest green coat, a dark gray coat, and a tan coat.

Black trousers, Gray pinstripe trousers, and chocolate brown trousers.

Two white shirts, a light green, a dark green, a light blue, a dark blue, two light grays,

A light brown and a dark yellow. We will pick ties to match when the coats are ready."

"Do you have any ready to wear trousers, in my size in stock, Aldo?"

"All but hemmed, Richard." "Please get me a blue pair and hem them to these boots that I'm wearing. Except for formal wear, I never wear shoes. Always boots. Can you tell me of a good boot maker, close?"

"I can do better than that, Richard. I will have the man who does work for me, come here." "Today?" "Easily." "Very well, right after lunch. Say 13:00."

Aldo took Rick's measurements. "We will return at 13:00, Aldo. Can you guide me to an athletic shop?" I need some exercise and boxing clothing and shoes."

"I can do better than that, Richard. I know your sizes. Tell me what you need. I have a business associate who owns such a shop. I will have those items sent here and you can pick them up, this afternoon." "Thank you, Aldo." "You're welcome, Richard."

Katherine put her hat back on. "Richard, do you mind if we stop at Angelina's?"

"Not at all, Sweetheart. My time is yours."

Angelina greeted them as they entered the shop. A slow day, she was by herself.

"Good morning Lord South March. May I help you?" " Good morning, Angelina. That is up to Lady South March."

"Good morning Angelina. Can you close the shop for a little while?" "At once, My Lady." Angelina closed the shop. "Lady South March, Princess?" Angelina smiled.

Katherine removed her hat, again. "Yes, Angel, as a temporary disguise. We cannot announce it yet but Richard will become Prince Richard. I'm finally to be a bride!"

Angelina hugged Katherine. "Oh Dear Heart, I finally get to dance at your wedding. Aldo and I have wanted this, almost as much as your parents. I guessed as much when Alden was here with Lord Richard, yesterday. Now it is confirmed."

"Angelina, I can't give her an engagement ring, yet. But I want to give her something."

"I have a lovely, heart shaped gold and diamond pendant, would you like to see it?"

"Yes, I would." Angelina took a small box from a display case. The pendant was small but exquisite. "Do you like it, Sweetheart?" "It's perfect, Darling. I love it."

"I'll take it. Rick fastened the pendant around Katherine's neck, then kissed her."

"I want to give Richard a promise ring. Angelina." We have those, too. Let me show you." Katherine selected a ring. "Wear it on your right hand, Darling." She slipped the ring on his finger. They paid and left the shop.

"Any one hungry? It's almost time for lunch." Rick said. "I am, Darling. Lanie?"

"Yes, Your Highness." "Someone will have to choose. I still don't know the area." Javier spoke up. "I know of a nice, discreet little place. They serve the best Shepard's pies I've ever tasted. Perhaps not what you are used to, Your Highness but affordable. I would like to pay for Miss Parish's lunch as well as my own."

"I'm not a picky eater, Javier. Nor, I think, is Richard. If you say that it is good, lead on."

They stopped at a small restaurant. The sign read McMillan's Inn. Javier led the way.

"Hello, Daniel. Can we get your private booth?" "Hello Javier, of course. You are just beating the lunch crowd.

He showed them to a screened table. "Would you like to see a menu?" "Sir, Ladies?"

"Why don't you order for us, Javier." Rick said. "Four individual Shepard's pies, please,

Daniel. Two dark ales for the Captain and I, two of your best reds for the ladies."

The food came quickly. "You were right, Javier." Katherine said. These pies are delicious.

We really should have them at the palace." "I don't think that Daniel will give out his recipe but I think that I can arrange for him to send some to the palace whenever you like." "I would like that. Please arrange it."

After lunch they returned to Aldo's. "Lord South March, May I introduce Calvin Hodges,

the finest cobbler in Caledonia." "Can you make boots in this style, Mr. Hodges?"

"I have never seen boots like that, My Lord, but someone obviously made them, therefore, I can also. Let me measure your feet and make a sketch of the boot.

When he had done that, Rick said. " I would like to order four pairs of boots.

One each in black, brown, cordovan and tan."

"That should take about a month." "That's acceptable."

"Thank you, Aldo, for your help. I deeply appreciate it." "You're welcome, Richard."

Rick paid Aldo for the athletic gear and they returned to the palace.

Rick and Javier walked the ladies to the royal apartments. "Richard, will you please come to church with us, tomorrow?" "Church? Don't you have a private chapel?"

"Yes we do but Father and Mother don't like to use it. They want to worship with our people not apart from them." "Yes, I will. What time?" "Be outside at 09:30 we will ride with Alden and Deirdre. Good afternoon, My Darling. I will see you in the morning."

She lifted her veil for a kiss and got it. Good afternoon, Sweetheart." Lanie looked at Javier, speculatively then held out her hand. "Good afternoon, Javier. Shall we see you at church, as well?" "Javier gently shook her hand. "Of course, Lanie, Good afternoon."

As they walked back to Rick's apartment, Rick said, "Katherine already has me, for good.

You, I think are very firmly centered in Miss Parish's sights." "You must be mistaken, Sir. While I like the ladies just fine, I like running in single harness. Miss Parish knows

That." "Does she? Javier. I doubt it. Just because I never got caught until now, doesn't mean that I don't know what a hunting female looks like. I had combat deployments to help me escape and evade. You won't have that advantage, especially if Katherine and the queen decide to help her!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

Rick got out the tactics manual and manual of arms that he'd asked Javier to get for him.

Rick had studied old U.S. Army manuals as well as modern ones and of course tactics at West Point. Except for a couple of minor points, they were very similar to the U.S. Army's tactics from the Indian wars, to the First World War. After about an hour he put them down. "Javier, Kevin, come into my study, please."

"Yes Sir?" "Javier, Kevin, I'd like to show you some weapons that the Oracle brought here when I was transported." The weapons Rick had been carrying were lying on a table along with a pistol belt a holster and a ruck sack full of ammunition. Rick picked up the Springfield. "This rifle was my grandfather's."

"It looks new, Sir." Javier said.

"My father had it rebuilt. It is the M-1903 Springfield. It's a military rifle, bolt action.

It is .30 caliber and holds 5 rounds. With stripper clips for reloading I can get off 15 aimed shots per minute. With open sights, its' effective range is 500 yards."

"Impressive, Sir. May I handle it?" Javier looked admiringly at the rifle. "Yes but let me show you how it works, first. Rick replied.

Rick opened the bolt and checked the rifle. He then showed Javier how the rifle was loaded and how to work the safety and bolt release. He then handed it to Javier.

"Nice balance and it shoulders beautifully. How is the recoil?" " Not bad at all. Sharp, but trained troops can handle it easily." Rick said.

"Do you have ammunition for it?" "About 40 rounds." Is that enough to demonstrate it to his Majesty and General Kincaid?" Javier asked again. "Easily." "In the hands of our troops, Sir this rifle would be devastating to the enemy." He handed it to Kevin. Kevin also handled the rifle.

"What do you think, Kevin?" "I agree with Javier, Sir. In fact, I wish that I had one of my own, right now."

"That's why I showed it to you." He set the rifle down and picked up the shotgun.

"You are familiar with shotguns, are you not?" "Yes Sir but as hunting weapons not military."

"They can be very effective at short range. This one was also my Grandfather's. A slide action, it holds 5 rounds of 12 gauge. It is the Winchester model 1897 Trench Gun.

It's equipped with a heat shield and bayonet mount. Rick demonstrated how the gun was operated.

Finally, Rick took a pistol out of the holster.. "This one is my favorite sidearm. It is a Colt Gold cup, a version of the 1911A1. It is .45 caliber and semi-automatic. That is, it is operated by recoil forces, is self- loading from a 7 round magazine and will fire as fast as you can pull the trigger. It was my father's gun. The Colt was royal blue with ivory grip panels.

Rick ejected the magazine, checked the chamber, closed the slide and handed it to Javier.

"It balances better than the service revolver, Sir." He handed it back to Rick.

Rick inserted the magazine and cycled the slide to show how the pistol operated.

"What about ammunition?" Javier asked.

"I have 25 rounds for the shotgun and 50 for the pistol.. I'm sure that I can get an ammunition company to manufacture ammunition.

"What I hope to do, after I report to General Kincaid, is arrange for a demonstration of the 1903, the 1897 and the Gold Cup on the range as soon as possible, with General Kincaid and His Majesty witnessing."

"It's just about dinner time, Gentlemen. Let's give the cook a break and see what we can get at the Officer's open mess." "I'm just an NCO, Sir." "That's not a problem, Kevin.

You can enter as my guest."

Sunday, 09:30.  
>Rick and Javier stood on the palace front steps both in dress uniform. Two carriages pulled up, surrounded by armed guards from the Royal Guard Cavalry. Prince Alden, Princess Deirdre, Princess Katherine and Lanie Parish were in the second one. Rick and Javier climbed in. "Good Morning, Your Highnesses, Miss Parish." Rick said.<p>

"Your Highnesses?" Richard. Are you angry with us?" "No, Sweetheart. I just slipped."

"Everyone is allowed one, My Darling. But don't do it again."

When they reached the church, the troopers all drew their sabers and presented arms as the king and queen alit from their carriage. And repeated for Alden and Katherine.

They entered the church, the congregation rising as they did. Katherine held tightly to Rick's arm. Rick whispered, "We can't announce, aren't we making things a little obvious?"

"As long as there is no formal announcement, New Spain won't risk anything. Also, we're a long way inland. Their intelligence is not that good. I'm making up for lost time, Darling, Please indulge me." " That's certainly easy to do, Sweetheart. It feels so right with you next to me." They entered the royal family's box and sat down.

After the opening hymn and prayer, Archbishop Godfrey took the pulpit. "My brethren, as we gather here today let us give thanks for the freedoms that we enjoy and which are often taken for granted. The authors of those freedoms Almighty God and his son Jesus Christ watch over us all. We must never forget to honor the defenders of that freedom, the brave members of our armed forces. I would ask all of them among us today, to stand for a moment. Please accept our profound thanks."

"Stand up, Darling." Rick stood and looked around. The king and Alden stood as well.

Rick was surprised to see the number of uniforms present. Not all of them were officers

nor royal guardsmen. Rick was surprised at himself. He really enjoyed the service, which was unusual as he wasn't a regular church attendee.

After the service, the royal family spent some time talking with the ordinary parishioners. Again, this was something that both surprised and pleased Rick. There was obviously a great deal of affection between the people and their monarchs. Rick was introduced to quite a few officers and senior non-commissioned officers.

Just before they re-boarded the carriages, Queen Johanna said, "Go change into one of your service uniforms, Richard, then come to our apartments. We expect you for luncheon at 13:00. It's a simple family luncheon with a couple of special friends.

While it's not official yet, you are already part of the family, in our hearts."

Rick arrived precisely at 13:00 the family was gathered around, just talking and laughing like any other family. Aldo and Angelina were with them as was Lanie Parish. Not in uniform, today she wore the same outfit she'd worn yesterday, without the hat.

Alden called Rick over. " Richard Rodgers, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Randall MacKay. Randal, Richard is Baron South March. Richard, Randall is Count Fontaine." Randall was a tall, slightly plump, good- looking young man.

"I've already heard of you, Lord Richard. I heard that you sent Willoughby scurrying like a rabbit." "I wish I'd seen it. I went to school with that milksop. He was always insufferable!" "He was annoying Princess Katherine. What else could I do?" Rick said.

"Nothing, really but Charles or is it Charlene is all over the Capitol by now."

Queen Johanna called out. "Come to luncheon, everybody. Today we will dine picnic style. Fill your plates and we will eat under the trees in the garden. Before we begin, Richard will you please offer the grace?" Rick offered a short grace. Katherine said;

"Come Richard, let's get our food. I already have a blanket down under an Elm tree."

Trestle tables had been set up, loaded with cold fried chicken, slices of roast beef and ham, cheese, potato salad, green salad, beans, bread, rolls and pies, iced- tea, coffee and lemonade. "No beer Your Majesty?" Randall asked. "Randall, you do know my rules. No beer, wine or spirits on Sunday." "Alden, let me show you something from where I came from." Rick took a slice of Rye bread, a slice of roast beef; a slice of ham two slices of cheese, slathered them with mustard and added the second slice of bread. "It's called a sandwich." Rick also put a drumstick, potato salad and pickles on his plate." Shall I make one for you, Sweetheart?" " No thank you, Darling. I just want a little chicken, potato salad and some green salad. They went and sat down on their blanket, they were joined by Alden, Deirdre, Javier and Lanie each couple with their own blanket.

Alden tried his sandwich. "That is good! Why didn't we think of this before?"

Suddenly a wicked grin appeared on his face. " Randall's time has come, I'll be right back." Alden came back with his bottle of Habanera sauce." "I'm going to make a sandwich for Randall and replace the mustard with this!" "He'll be suspicious of anything you give him, Deirdre said." "Not only that, the bread will mitigate the effect, somewhat." Rick said. "I've got a better idea. I've seen party snacks where the roll up slices of cheese inside slices of ham and hold them together with toothpicks."

We'll make several of those. We'll make two or three each for the ladies, Javier and you,

With mustard or mayonnaise in the middle, the same for me, with Habanera inside.

He'll see you eating yours and won't be suspicious. I'll offer him one of mine and we've got him!

Deirdre said, "Lord Richard, why are you going along with that hooligan husband of mine?" " First, because he's going to be my brother in law. I've got to stick with him.

Second, It's only a game. No one will really get hurt. Third, I just plain like pranks."

Katherine laughed. "Oh, Richard, that's so mean. I love it. One time we all went to the lake to go swimming. I was 14 or 15. While I was swimming Randall put itching powder in my stockings and other places! He deserves this!"

"Come with me, Lanie. You and I will make them. If he sees these two making snacks, he'll know we're up to something."

It didn't take the two women long to make the rolls. They came back with a couple of plates of them, four set aside on the smaller plate. "There is a nice side aspect to this," Katherine said. "I tried one while we were making them. They are delicious."

Randall sauntered over, a few minutes later. "What are you eating? I've never seen anything quite like that before." "A new snack that Richard showed us. Would you like to try one?" Rick took one of his and ate half of it. "I would like to try one." Rick held up the plate. Randall hesitated for a second but seeing all the others munching away, he took one and ate about half in one bite." "My that's an interesting flavor, YOW! Water! Water! Rick handed him a glass of water, knowing that it wouldn't help.

Tears were filling Randall's eyes. "Whatever is the matter, Randall?" Deirdre asked. "These are perfectly delicious." Rick took a second one and ate it.

Finally Rick relented and said, "Eat a roll. It will help."

"When he got his breath back, Randall said, "I know that Alden was behind this, Katherine but how could you help set me up?" "Remember the itching powder?"

Alden was still laughing. "Set, point and match. Randal. The game is over."

Seriously, Randall, we've carried the pranks as far as they can go. Any further and someone will be injured. The consequences of that, are not something I want to think about."

"You're right, Alden. I never really wanted to hurt anyone. But you must admit, Katherine wanting to scratch where she couldn't was funny." "Randall, I almost had some sympathy for you, till you said that. You deserve a stomach ache!"

After they finished the meal, Rick walked over to where the king was sitting. "Your Majesty, do you have any pressing duties this afternoon?" "No, Richard, why?"

"If you can come over to my apartment, there are a few things I would like to show you.

Or, if you wish, I can bring them to your study. They do have a bearing on the army."

"I will come to your apartment, Richard. I need to walk a little or I'll stiffen up. Let's stop in my study, for a minute before we go."

"Ladies, if you will excuse us, for a little while, Richard, Alden and I have a few military matters to discuss." "On Sunday, My Dear? You are supposed to rest." Queen Johanna said. "How long will we be, Richard?" "No more than an hour, Your Majesty."

"We won't be more than an hour, Johanna." "Very well but only an hour. You know very well that Sunday afternoon and evening belong to your ladies. We want our time with you, without business interruptions. Richard didn't know, before, now he does. I doubt if Katherine and Lanie are any more tolerant than I am. Are you, Ladies? "No Mother, we're not."

Javier suddenly got a "Deer in the headlights look". Rick laughed. "I told you so."

The four men went into the king's study. He got a bottle of whiskey out of a cabinet.

"Javier, go to the kitchen and ask for a pitcher of iced tea." James then got a package of crackers and another of cheese out of another cabinet."

"We'll have some of my special iced tea, cheese and crackers while we're over there.

I don't always go along with Johanna's rules but what she doesn't know about won't worry her."

When they reached the apartment, they went directly to the study. Rick repeated the demonstration for the king. James was especially taken with the 1903. "I am very impressed Richard. I agree with Javier. They would be a tremendous advantage to our forces." "What I would like to do, Your Majesty, is get some range time, as soon as possible and demonstrate these in live fire." "How about Tuesday afternoon, Richard?"

"Can we get everyone we need, together, that fast?"

"With a Royal Order, we can. Who all will we need?" "Yourself, General Kincaid, the Chief of Ordnance, Chief of production at the Royal Armory, Master Gunsmith, a couple of Sergeants Major and a couple of enlisted men to fire the issue breech loader."

"Consider it done, Richard." "I have a couple of other things I want to discuss but I will have to do that after I've had a chance to do some drawing . Can we do that, tomorrow after I report to general Kincaid?" "Easily, Richard. I will be there."

"That's enough business. I think that we have just enough time for one glass of tea and one round of cheese and crackers."

"Right on time, my dear. Did you have a good discussion?"

"Yes we did. It was very productive."

"That's good but I hope that you didn't convince Richard that you got away with the tea deception."

"What?"

"James, how long have we been married? Did you really think I didn't know? As long as you don't overdo it, I don't really mind."

"Richard, we hope that you will stay for dinner as well. Let me explain. Most people tend to think that we royals are different than everybody else. We're not. Queens and Princesses love and need their men just as much as any woman does. We need time to talk and yes, cuddle too. James and I have always made it a rule that all day Sunday is totally devoted to the family. Alden and Deirdre follow it. Alain and Jessica did too, while he was alive. We hope that you can follow it."

"Your Majesty, That will be a very easy rule for me. I never had anything like it, growing up. My mother loved me but she was a very busy person. I will do everything I can to follow it."

"That's another thing, Richard. You are part of our family, even if it's not yet official.

Until you can call me Mother, Please call me Johanna."

"The king added his bit. "My first name is James."

"Gentlemen, we want you available not underfoot. The Ladies have a few things we'd like to talk about. Find something to amuse yourselves but don't wander off."

"That tree has some nice shade, Gentlemen. Let's get something cool to drink and move some chairs under it." They all got lemonade or iced tea and set up some chairs.

The talk then turned to sports. Caledonia had its' variations of baseball but nothing like football. Rick began explaining the game. James and Alden both became intrigued.

"How long do you think it would take to set something like that up?" "In simplified form, a couple of years to get a league going. " Why don't you write up the basic concept of the game and a basic set of rules and I'll have our sports committee look into it." James said.

Meanwhile, on the women's side, as Rick had surmised, plans were being hatched to end Javier's days of carefree bachelorhood. Johanna, Katherine, Lanie, Deirdre and Angelina were happily conspiring for all they were worth. "First and most important, you love Javier, don't you Lanie?" "Yes I do. Believe me, it started long before Lord Richard arrived. It's just with his previous duties He hasn't had a chance to get to know me." "We'll change that." Johanna said. "Javier was in Alain's service before Richard. We got to know the man very well. He's a good man and nearly as handsome as Richard. Once he does get to know you, Lanie, he will fall in love with you."

One would never guess it, looking at Lanie but her duties for Katherine were the same as Javier's were for Richard. She was as deadly with her little .32 as most men were with the service revolver. She could also use a stiletto or rapier with equally deadly effect.

That didn't mean that she was a viscous person, or cold. She wasn't. She was basically a sweet, loving woman but fierce in her loyalties.

"I think that we'd better collect our men," Johanna said. If we leave them alone any longer they will be up to something, sneaking some more of James's special tea, if nothing else."

"Gentlemen, attend us, please. We are pining for your attention." "It didn't seem like it a moment ago, Mother." Alden said. "That was a moment ago, my son. This is now."

"Do you want to go inside, or stay here?" Johanna asked James. "The shade is nice and the breeze refreshing. Let's stay here and drink some iced tea." "Very well dear. MY iced tea! Katherine took Rick's arm. "Let's walk in the garden, Darling. There is the prettiest

Little arbor I want to show you." "Shall we take a walk of our own, Javier?" Lanie asked.

"You know that we can't be too far from our charges. Of course, not too close either."

Katherine guided Rick to an arbor just large enough for a two-person bench. It overlooked a flower-ringed pond. She settled on the bench and pulled Rick down beside her.

"This is one of my favorite places. I used to come here and day-dream of my lover, my

Prince. Now I have you. I don't have to dream anymore." Rick kissed her. Gently, then working down her throat, until he reached the soft skin at the base, at the same time, reaching up and caressing behind her ears. She sought his mouth. Her lips parted, soft and demanding. She took one of Rick's hands and placed it on her breast. He caressed her,

feeling the nipple harden through the cloth. He took his hand away. "No, Sweetheart,

Not here." "I know, I just want you, so badly. I can barely stand it. I've had to wait, so long." "Not much longer." "Promise?" "I promise." "If I can't have it all, I can have something." She said, kissing him again.

Meanwhile, Javier and Lanie were strolling near the arbor. Lanie was looking for a way to start a conversation. "What do you think of Lord Richard?" She asked. "It has only been a couple of days but I like him. He is very much like Prince Alain was. He's open, friendly and generous. He doesn't treat us like underlings. He has a great sense of humor.

I've seen the actual citations for his medals. The man is as brave as any you could imagine." "Will he make Katherine happy?" "If he doesn't, than no one can."

"What about you, Javier. Do you want to make someone happy?" "Of course I do, someday." " That's rather abstract, isn't it?" "Not really. I do want a wife and a family.

Not just yet. I am a career soldier, you know. There are a lot of uncertainties in my life."

"As there are in everyone's life Javier. Opportunities may not last forever. I mean, look at Jessica.

She thought that she had plenty of time to enjoy with Alain before having a child. Now, what does she have? Think about it, Javier."

'It's not a terrible fate, you know. If you want to make someone happy, doesn't it follow that she wants to make you happy?" "I suppose that's logical." "Logic has very little to do with it." The conversation was making Javier uncomfortable. "We'd better get back.

Richard may have something for me to do." "I doubt if Lord Richard is much interested in duty, at the moment, Javier. But perhaps we shouldn't stray too far."

"Back so soon?" Queen Johanna asked. "Yes Your Majesty. Javier feels that we may be needed for duty." "Somehow, I don't think so, please sit and chat with us, a while.

Javier, will you please bring us some more tea?" "At once, Your Majesty."

"How did it go, Lanie?" "I don't know, Your Majesty. He seemed reluctant to talk about it." "Don't worry, Lanie. We've got him surrounded. You, however, need to do more than talk."

Rick and Katherine arrived about 10 minutes later, both a little flushed. Johanna smiled. It was nice to see her daughter happy, at last. They went inside, the women to some more talk, the men to play cards. Rick, Javier and Lanie stayed for dinner.

_**Please Review**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Monday morning. Fort Griffin, Caledonia. 08:00 hours

Rick and Javier walked into the headquarters building and went to the adjutant's office.

A somewhat plump major looked up from his desk. "May I help you Gentlemen?"

"I am Captain Richard Rodgers, I am here to report to General Kinkaid. This is my aide Chief Warrant Officer Javier Esposito." "I know Mr. Esposito. The major said, The General is expecting you. Go up the stairs. His office is at the end of the corridor. His aide will announce you."

Rick stopped exactly 12 inches from General Kinkaid's desk, snapped to attention and said, "Sir, Captain Rodgers, Richard A. reporting as ordered, Sir."

General Kinkaid returned the salute. "At ease, Captain, take a seat." "Yes Sir."

Rick sat down. General Kinkaid was a middle aged man of stocky build. His face was just starting to jowl and his hair was iron gray. A pair of blue eyes looked out from under craggy brows with a wry amusement.

"I'm pleasantly surprised, Captain. Most newly ennobled young officers throw their brand new titles at me. You didn't, why not?"

"I'm a professional soldier, Sir. Rick replied,social rank has no purpose, here. At least it shouldn't."

"Well said, Captain. Although I bear a Count's rank, I wasn't born to a noble family either. Now what should I do with you? I have an opening on my staff for an assistant operations officer."

"I could do that Sir, Rick said; but if there is an opening, I would prefer a line assignment. I do have combat experience." "That was what I was hoping to hear, Captain. I have very few company or even battalion commanders with combat experience. Now there is something you should know. Other than the royal family, I am the only person on this planet who knows your real history. His Majesty and I went through the Royal Military Academy together.

His Majesty and I were both in the last war we had, 25 years ago. Everything since then has been small unit border clashes. There is a big one coming. How soon, I don't know but it will be within the next couple of years. His Majesty tells me that your previous world is more militarily advanced than ours and that you have some ideas."

"I do, Sir, I hope to present them to you, today." The general nodded. "So His Majesty said. He'll be here, soon. Let's have some coffee, until he arrives."

"It may seem strange, Sir, for a mere captain to have an aide but Warrant Officer Esposito has been assigned to me. He's waiting in the outer office."

"Remember that I know your history, Captain and also your purpose here. So the assignment isn't strange at all. I'll have Mr. Esposito and the Sergeant Major meet us in the conference room."

General Kinkaid called the Sergeant Major and asked him to bring an urn of coffee to the conference room. They all went to the conference room. The Sergeant Major had just set the urn down when King James and Prince Alden entered the room. "Keep your seats, Gentlemen. I am here in my capacity of Marshal of the armed forces. Captain Rodgers, you have the floor."

"I have been studying your, excuse me, our tactical manuals. Compared to what I am used to, they are out of date. The tactics described are what we on Earth referred to as Napolenanic. The Infantry fights in the open in large formations, the Cavalry is used as shock troops in glorious charges.

In both cases, the result is many more casualties than necessary, only the skirmishers taking advantage of available cover. In the tactics I am used to, we use all available cover, fight from cover when possible and advance by fire and maneuver. That is: Part of a given unit fires to suppress the enemy while the other part advances a short distance then takes cover. The troops under cover then take up the firing role while the previous fire unit advances.

Let's take a company for instance. One platoon fires while the other advances ten to fifteen yards. This would not work well with the current single shot rifles. However I have a rifle that I will demonstrate, tomorrow, that will give you rapid fire capability."

"Where is the honor and glory in that style of warfare?" General Kinkaid asked.

"With all respect sir I'm not about honor and glory. I am about winning battles and preserving my men. A famous general once said, "You don't win battles by dying for your country, you win battles by making the other Son of a bitch die for his country."

The King chuckled. "That makes sense." Rick continued.

"From what I've read, we will be badly outnumbered in any war with New Spain. Any way that we can cut down those odds is to our advantage.

Also, mass cavalry charges are a horrible waste of men and animals. The best use of cavalry is for scouting, patrol, screening and raiding enemy supply lines. I don't care how good troops may be, they have to have beans and bullets to fight.

We also had a saying. Diluents talk about strategy, amateurs talk about tactics,

professionals talk about logistics."

"I have made a drawing I'd like to show you. It's a support weapon called a Gatling gun. It has six rotating barrels with a crew of four it can fire up to 400 rounds per minute. I can draw up a complete set of plans in a few days."

"How can we be sure that it works?" General Kinkaid asked. If there is a first class machine shop available I can draw up the plans to the standard rifle caliber. I will pay for the first one out of my own pocket." Rick said.

The king said, "For argument's sake, let's suppose that your Gatling gun works as you say it does and we like the rifle that you will demonstrate, how do you propose to prove that your new tactics are better than the old ones."

"If you think that the repeating rifle is a better weapon than the current rifle, have 100 made. Allow me to pick 100 men. Out of basic training but still new to the army. Give me 8 weeks to train them. At the end of 8 weeks, set up a field exercise, my company against a battalion. We'll have a range session first to demonstrate how well my men can use their new weapons."

"I like the plan, Gerry." What do you think?" The King asked. "I'll wait until after the demonstration, tomorrow, then I'll tell you."

"Fair enough, Richard, I'll give you a letter of introduction to the best machine works in the city. Take your plans to them as soon as they are ready. I'll have Katherine make the appointment."

Richard said; "If I can get six already chambered new barrels, from the arsenal it will save a lot of time." The King said; "That will not pose a problem, we'll order them as soon as the contract is signed. I've already issued the order for the range. I have an idea. Why don't you go see Katherine and take her to lunch, She'll enjoy that."

"I like that idea, Your Majesty." Go on then, you're dismissed." After everyone had left except the king and the general, General Kinkaid said, "Proud papa, James?"

"I certainly am, Gerry. You should see how Katherine is now. That young man has her smiling all the time."

_**Author's Note: If you want me to continue this story please review. I have posted six chapters this weekend and I need to work on my other open stories. Again, please review.**_

_**Swordwriter**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Princess Katherine was frustrated. She was working on a fairly complicated civil case, litigation by the loser in a land dispute. Asking the crown to overturn a decision by the provincial courts. The greedy idiot and his greedier attorney had already lost at county and provincial courts.

She was researching the grounds to put a final denial to the suit.

She had just thrown her pen down in disgust and took off her glasses to rub her tired eyes when her secretary poked her head in the door. Sharon's bright smile told Kate that something was up.

"Lord South March is here to see you, Your Highness, telling him you were busy was to no avail."

Kate's face lit up and her smile was dazzling. She thought that he would be tied up all day.

"Sharon I am going to tell you this only once. I am _never_ too busy to see Lord South March."

Rick walked into the room as Kate stood up and came out from behind her desk, moving into his arms as naturally as if she'd been doing it for years. Their kiss was brief but sweet.

Rick's eyes were sparkling with a little mischief as he pulled back from the kiss, chuckling at Katherine's mewl of protest.

"Do you think Lady South March would like to take a lunch with Lord South March and get away for a little while?" Rick asked

"I'm sure that she could be persuaded to do so with a little more attention from Lord South March." Kate said as she licked her lips. He leaned in and kissed her again her hands locked in place behind his head holding him where she wanted him. She nipped his lower lip, demanding entrance to his mouth and taking it. Her tongue darted and teased his then pulled back inviting his into her mouth. She pressed her body against his as their tongues continued to duel.

When they finally broke the kiss to breathe, she looked up at him, her eyes wide and dark with desire. "Do you really want to go to lunch?" She asked, panting a little.

"We have to because if we stay in here, we're both in trouble." She grinned at him.

"What if I want to be in trouble?"

"With your secretary right outside? I don't think so Sweetheart, besides we don't have enough time to do things right. You're too special for that." She pouted a little then laughed.

"Very well My Lord, just lunch for now but just wait, I _will _get what I want sooner rather than later."

She got her hat and veil. Rick helped her into a light jacket and they exited the room.

"Sharon Lord South March and I will be at _Jason's Argo_ for luncheon, please hold any messages for me until we get back unless the message is from his or her majesty."

They strolled to the restaurant as it was only a block away. The streets were busy as it was the lunch hour but not crowded.

Entering the restaurant they were met by a hostess whose smile was just a little warmer than it should have been as her gaze travelled over Rick. Kate's tone was frosty as she said;

"I am Lady South March would you please ask Jason to come out."

Jason Carlisle, the owner came over to them. He didn't know Lady South March but she held herself with a confidant air. The tall Guards officer (He assumed that he was Lord South March) was intimidating.

Kate lifted her veil just enough for Jason to briefly see her face. Jason was a very experienced restaurateur and knew how to control his features and be discreet. In a very quiet voice he said; "How may I be of service Princess?"

"Lord South March and I would like one of your private booths and your most discrete server." Kate said.

"That will be no problem Lady South March, I shall serve you myself." Jason led them to a private booth pulled back the curtain and seated them. He was surprised to see the princess in here incognito. She often came in for lunch from her office but that was openly. This was new.

Well he was used to couples using this place for discrete lunches or dinners but never thought that the princess would have an assignation. He didn't realize how wrong he was. This was no assignation, it was, however a state secret.

Happy to remove her hat and veil Kate shook her head, allowing her luxurious mane to swirl around her shoulders. She reached out and took Rick's hand in hers, caressing it.

"Oh how I hate this damn secrecy, she said. I can't wait for the day that we can announce our engagement, until I can be Lady South March for real. She laughed. But I'll only be Lady South March for a few hours because you will become Prince Richard."

They ate a nice lunch Kate having a lightly braised chicken breast with roasted potatoes and Rick a chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes. As they finished lunch Kate said;

"I really hate to go back, I'm working on an appeal of a civil case that has gone against the plaintiff twice and I'm trying to find a way to quash it. The appeal really has no merit."

Rick grinned. You're over thinking the case. Make it simple Sweetheart. State that having reviewed all the evidence there are no grounds for reversing the lower court's decisions. Final judgment."

"I'd like to stay longer but I have to get back to headquarters. But before I go I have to ask you for a favor. I need an appointment with the best machine shop in the city. Make it on Friday. Your father will write a letter of introduction and authorization for me."

"That would be Warren and Sons. I'll call them as soon as we get back to the office. Now walk me back." Rick called for the bill and Jason came to their table. Rick reached for his wallet but Jason held up his hand.

"We at Jason's are honored by Princess Katherine's patronage. There will be no charge."

Kate put her hand on Rick's arm as she saw him stiffen then looked at Jason, smiling gently.

"Thank you Jason I appreciate the courtesy but I cannot accept it. Lord South March is new to the capitol and hasn't learned our customs so please allow him to pay." Jason was impressed there weren't many men who would refuse to accept a free meal. But then he wondered. He hadn't heard any rumors about the princess and a beau. How did she know this man well enough to predict his reactions? He was even further surprised when after paying, Rick said;

"Mr. Carlisle I know that you are the owner but I would appreciate it if you would take this gratuity and give it to the server who would normally work this booth." Jason was surprised. Not only was the action highly unusual but the tip was twenty per cent!

The walk back to Kate's office was slower than the one to the restaurant because neither one wanted it to end. Kate was pressed tightly against his side both hands wrapped around his bicep, causing several people to smile fondly at the living portrait of young people in love. Kate was glad of her veil not only for the disguise factor but it also hid the smirk on her face at the envious glances a couple of young women sent her way.

They kissed again in her office and Rick headed back to headquarters. Arriving there he found out that General Kinkaid wanted him to report to him again. General Kinkaid said;

"Captain Rodgers, I have temporarily assigned you to my staff as an assistant operations officer while you draw up the plans for the Gatling gun and supervise the manufacture of the first one. His Majesty has declined your offer to pay for it and provided funds out of the development budget. He trusts your judgment so he has scheduled the range session for tomorrow. If we are convinced he has requested that at the end of the demonstration to turn the shoulder weapons over to our master armorer at the arsenal and the pistol over to our premier handgun manufacturer."

The general paused for a sip of his coffee. Although you only talked about the rifle I saw the other two the day you arrived and His majesty told me about the session in your apartment. We'll also turn the cartridges over to our ammunition manufacturers."

"Sir, if I may I would suggest that we stay with your stay with the standard rifle caliber simply redesign the case to a rebated rim design and slightly redesign the rifle's magazine to accept the larger caliber." Rick said.

General Kinkaid had a thoughtful look on his face then smiled and said;

"Speak freely from this point Captain. You are the expert on these weapons. I have had a drafting board, paper and all necessary supplies delivered to your office. I suggest that you get started on those plans right away. Dismissed Captain."

Rick stood, saluted and left the office, going to the one assigned to him. He found three desks a drafting board and all the supplies he would need. There was a telephone on each desk. Rick was finding it somewhat difficult to adjust to the dichotomy that was Caledonia. While the transportation and military technology was that of the mid to late nineteenth century, the fashions were of the early twentieth century, the social mores and communications were those of the early nineteen-fifties while the medical technology was as advanced as Earth's currant technology and more advanced in some cases.

Two men were waiting in the office. Javier Esposito and a corporal. The corporal stood and saluted. "Corporal Waverly, John B. Sir, reporting as ordered. I am your clerk." Rick returned the salute, appraising the man. He liked the initial impression. Corporal Waverly was of medium height and trim build. His uniform was neat and although a clerk, wore marksmanship medals.

"As you were Waverly. Mr. Esposito I've got to start drawing some plans, per General Kinkaid's orders. We're going to have a range session tomorrow to demonstrate my weapons against the standard service weapons. Please get with the Sergeant Major and arrange the logistics. Corporal Waverly please see about getting us all some coffee and pastries for an afternoon break."

With that Rick took off his coat and sat down to begin drawing the plans. He was gifted with nearly an eidetic memory and could recall the actual plans for a Gatling gun in near perfect detail. He worked for three hours straight without leaving the drawing board, drinking coffee where he sat.

The phone on his desk rang. "Get that for me will you please Mr. Esposito?"

"Captain Rodgers' office, Warrant officer Esposito how may I help you? A pause. Yes Your Majesty. Her Majesty wishes to speak with you Sir." Rick got up and took the handset.

After greeting her he listened: _"Richard you are to work no later than five O'clock. The family dines at seven, in the family not state dining room. Please be on time. This is a nightly ritual and although it is not yet official you are already part of our family. Please understand this is a mother's request not a royal command. Civilian clothes for family dinners."_

"Yes Your Majesty I will be there." Rick replied being formal in public. Rick was finding it a little hard to accept. Oh, not the situation itself but that a nation's queen would so quickly and willingly assume the role of mother to him but the tone in her voice was definitely that. The same tone his own mother had used. And it wasn't just that he would be marrying her daughter. It was far deeper than that. A fundamental part of her personality that made nurturing, even an adult as natural to her as breathing.

Minding Johanna's words Rick worked till five, surprised that he already had a third of the drawings finished. He would send those to the arsenal to have the draftsmen copy them. Each set of drawings would be numbered and stamped most secret. He locked the drawings in a cabinet and called for Esposito and Waverly to leave for the day.

They were walking to catch the trolley when the attack came out of nowhere. Three big thugs with clubs and knives. The leader made a big mistake. He shouted;

"We're gonna teach ya not to mock yer betters." A club just grazed Rick's cheekbone. The shout had given him enough time to get set. He grabbed the man's extended arm locking it and smashing a blow to the throat. The thug doubled over, gasping and Rick slammed the man to the ground and stamped on his elbow, breaking it. The man screamed like a girl. A second kick to the family jewels kept the thug moaning on the ground.

Esposito met the second thug with a straight shot to the chin followed by a roundhouse punch, laying the man out cold. The third man desperately swung at Rick with a wicked looking knife. Rick hissed as the knife sliced through his uniform jacked and across his chest, leaving a long but shallow cut. As he reared back for another try, Rick's Ranger training came into play and a knife edged hand caught the criminal in the larynx. That could have been a killing blow but wasn't.

Rick walked back to the leader who was still writhing and groaning on the ground. He was carrying the knife that the third man dropped. He smirk

"Tell me who hired you and we'll just wait for the constables. Don't tell me and we'll take you back to that alley and geld you." (Rick wouldn't carry out a threat like that but the thug had no way of knowing that.) Esposito walked over, reached down and pulled a stained scarf from around the man's throat.

"Oh please Sir, don't bargain with this piece of dog crap, just shove this rag in his mouth and do it. That way he can't produce any more like him. If he lives that is." The man's eyes widened. "Oh no. please no, I'll talk, I'll talk. Me and my mates was in the _Bloody Bucket_ and this gent offered us hunnert crowns each to teach ya a lesson. We wasn't gonna kill ya just beat ya up and cut yer face a bit. Didn't give us no names ya see but he was wearin a family ring. It were a Willoughby. We got half then and were gonna get the other half when the job was done. We's sposed to meet him tomorrow night."

"Javier, I'll watch these three you go call the constables. It took the police about fifteen minutes to arrive. They took a report, handcuffed the three criminals and put them in a paddy wagon.

Kate was getting worried. She expected Rick home about five-thirty. She wanted a few minutes with him before dinner. It was now six-ten and no sign of him. She heard footsteps and the phrase; "Look Javier don't tell Kate…" they turned the corner to see a seething Kate.

"Don't tell me what?" Her eyes widened and a horrified look replaced the anger when she saw the bruise forming on his cheek and the torn, bloody uniform jacket. She ran to him.

"Oh my God, my Darling what happened? You're hurt! She raised gentle fingers to the bruise.

He grimaced. "It's nothing Sweetheart, we were attacked just a minor scratch I'll go in and get cleaned up." The frightened, angry girl disappeared and the Princess Royal emerged.

"That is not nothing! You're bleeding you are not going to go inside you are coming home and Alden is going to look at that. And you're going to bathe. Do not even think of arguing with me. This is a royal command! Mr. Esposito go into Richard's apartment and bring a complete change of clothing to the royal apartments."

She noticed him still holding back and she remembered a trick her mother had used on her brothers. She reached up and pinched his earlobe in a fierce grip pulling him along.

"Ouch, damn it Kate stop that. I'm not a little boy to be chastised and you're not my mother!"

"No I'm not your mother but I will be your wife and then my mother will be yours too and she'll do both ears at the same time! If you're not a little boy, stop acting like one. Stubborn man!"

Rick gave up and followed Kate. She marched him up the hall until they reached the royal quarters. Most of the family members were standing around talking but the room fell deathly silent when they walked in. Johanna was the first to react, her eyes, like her daughter's going wide. She immediately rushed to his side. Taking in the bloody jacket and bruised cheek.

"Richard what happened? You are injured."

"Like I told Katherine, Your Majesty it's nothing serious just a minor cut, nothing to really worry about." Rick was surprised to see Kate's anger mirrored on Johanna's face. Her eyes flashed. "Like hell it's nothing to worry about a minor cut doesn't soak your jacket with blood.

Alden get your medical kit, Lanie back him up. James, Richard follow me. Kate never left Rick's side they took him to the bathroom and sat him in a chair, quickly removed his jacket shirt and undershirt, all of which were ruined. The cut was shallow but it ran from his right to left from his armpit almost to his opposite hip.

Kate gasped, her face going as pale as Rick's was. Johanna's face paled also but there were spots of color in either cheek put there by her anger. All thoughts of propriety and formal procedure went flying out the window as well as any filter she might have on her mouth.

"That is not a minor cut and I will not allow you to treat it as such. I don't give a tinker's damn what laws and customs say. We all know what lies in store for Katie and you. So know this Richard Rodgers you are now my son, our son. Prince Richard in all but name. Katie, go bring your father to the infirmary. (The palace had its own small medical center)

She sent Lanie to bring a pair of Royal Guardsmen to them. They arrived just after Kate and the king did. James was both appalled and furious. He sent the two soldiers to clear the corridors leading to the infirmary. Johanna then told him what she had said to Rick. The king nodded.

"Richard, I confirm what my wife has said. Katie's love for you and yours for her is boundless. Since Johanna and I love Katie as we do that means that we must love you as well. Within our private chambers or family only gatherings you must address us as well as consider us father and mother. Now let's get you to the infirmary and get that cut attended to. It will need stitches."

Rick tried to smile but it came out as a grimace as he tried to protest.

"Your supper will be getting cold, Your Majesty you should be attending to that, let the infirmary doctor handle it."

James glared at him. "Insubordinate already? I just told you to call me father and I meant it. The rest of the family can eat if they want to but I am staying."

Rick looked at the king and both women and saw identical expressions on all three faces.

Alden laughed at the expression on Rick's face.

"Just now figuring out what you got yourself into are you? We're a _very _possessive family. Now lie back I'm going to administer a local anesthetic. And I'll stitch you up." It took another forty-five minutes to complete everything, the last step being Alden taping a waterproof bandage in place.

"You've lost some blood, Alden said. So I want you to eat a good hearty meal. Then take two of the pain pills I am going to give you, bathe and go to bed. I want you to stay in bed all day tomorrow don't stress those stitches. Alden paused. Actually come back here after you eat and we'll have a nurse bathe you I don't you straining those stitches."

Rick bristled. "I can bathe myself Alden; I'll just use a long handled brush. I promise I'll be careful."

Alden shrugged. "That's up to you but if you pull those stitches out you'll have Kate and Mother displeased with you and that's something you don't want to contemplate."

Rick dressed in the clothes Esposito had brought then with Kate holding his hand and Johanna and James on the other side they walked to the family quarters where supper was waiting for them.

Rick had settled into the warm water of the bath when he heard the bathroom door open and close. Looking up he saw Kate standing there in a long loose silk gown. She smiled coyly and let the gown fall away leaving her gloriously nude. Stepping out of her slippers she stepped into the tub and settled against him.

"Kate?"

"Hush my Darling I am here to bathe you and to comfort you. It's all right we are engaged, Mother knows I'm here."

_**Author's Note: To those readers who are following my stories, I updated Hypocritical Oath last week and now this. what shall I update next Majority rules.**_

_**Swordwriter**_

_**Review Please.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

**Warning M rated chapter. Skip it if it offends you.**

Kate lay back against Rick, luxuriating in the warmth of the water and the strong arms that encircled her. Though she was still a virgin she had plenty of fantasies about this night and had no intention of leaving Rick's apartment in that same state. This was her man. Hers and hers alone. She would be giving him the most precious gift she could. A part of her that no other man could ever have.

The warm water flowing between her legs sensitized her making her eager for a more substantial caress than the water provided. She lifted one of his hands away from her stomach and placed it on her breast. She gasped as he cupped it and her nipple stiffened under his gentle fingers.

He brought his other hand up and gave her other breast the same treatment. She arched back into him and turned her head, giving him access to her neck. He placed open mouthed kisses along her neck and one very sensitive spot underneath her ear. Then caressed the shell with his tongue.

Kate moaned softly then struggled to her knees and turned to face him.

Their open lips met and they each explored the warm cavern of the other's mouth, tongues darting and dancing. Her breathing increased until she was almost panting. He worked kisses down the length of her throat, stopping at her pulse point and briefly sucking at it before moving on down and taking one already erect, very sensitive nipple in his mouth, suckling it and gently nipping it. Kate grabbed the nape of his neck, pulling his head forward, getting as much of her breast in his mouth as she could.

He released that breast and turned his attention to the other one. Kate was uttering little mewling cries almost continually. She could feel a heat coiling in her core and a slick wetness between her legs that was completely different than the water. Sensing her need, Rick reached down and caressed her core, working her until her hips were bucking against his hand.

She reached down and grasped his erection. She might be a virgin but instinct as old as time was working here.

Spreading her legs as wide as she could in that position, she lifted up and lowered herself on him, feeling a momentary pain as he entered her, filling her completely. She began rocking against him, speeding up the tempo of her thrusts as she neared her climax. It roared through her in a tidal wave of heat and sensation. She collapsed against him. laughing and crying at the same time.

Finally she lifted her head and grinned. "I wonder how many times we can do that in one night?" Laughing, she drained the water from the tub and refilled it. Then she took the wash cloth and soap and bathed Rick. Finishing she handed him the cloth and he bathed her.

She climbed out of the tub first and took a soft towel off the heated rack. She quickly dried herself, telling him to stay where he was. As soon as she was dry she picked up her robe from the floor, put it on then helped him from the tub. He reached for a towel but she grinned as she slapped his hand down and took the towel herself.

"No straining that incision, remember? I will dry you." With that she slowly and lovingly applied the towel to every inch of his body, enjoying every second of it.

The bed was already turned down with a silk night shirt laid out and a diaphanous night gown beside it. She picked up the night shirt and slid it over Rick's head, caressing his sides as she did so. All her life she'd been the one receiving the special attention, it felt wonderful to her to be able to pamper someone.

She gave him a sultry look as she lowly removed the robe and strode, completely nude, across the room to hang the robe up. She walked back to the bed, and picked up the nightgown and put it on, fully aware that it didn't conceal very much.

She made him lie down then slid in beside him, careful to make sure she didn't put any pressure on his chest.

, Snuggling into his side she began to sing, actually croon a favorite love song, running just her finger tips over his face, soothing him, the exhaustion finally taking him into sleep. She smiled tenderly, happy and secure in the knowledge that this joy was to be hers for the rest of her life.

As she lay there she thought about all the scare tactics and horror stories about how the first time would be awkward and painful and it wouldn't be enjoyable at first but if she was smart she'd fake it to keep her man happy.

_Oh what a pack of lies! Yes, there was a little pain when he entered me but very little. And if I wasn't enjoying that I damn sure don't know what enjoyment is! I wish that I could record what I felt so I could rub Aunt Chloe's face in the manure of her lies!_

She awoke in the morning a little sore in muscles never used before but it was a delicious soreness. The man she loved was sleeping soundly beside her. She was happier than she'd ever been. She knew that the road ahead of them would be rough. Not for their relationship but for their family and their nation. Their relationship wouldn't be perfectly smooth either. They were both strong willed people and there would be disagreements, even fights but having been in each other's minds she knew that nothing could break them.

She reluctantly got out of bed, slipped into her robe and slippers and went back to her own apartment to prepare for the day. Dressed, she called the kitchen and asked them to deliver two full breakfasts to Rick's apartment. She's ordered oatmeal, sausage, coffee and fruit for herself, steak, eggs, toast and coffee for Rick.

Entering his apartment she headed to his bedroom. She opened his door and was instantly angry at what she saw. He was standing in his underwear taking a uniform out of the closet.

"Just what do you think you are doing, didn't you hear Alden to tell you to stay in bed today?"

Rick shrugged. "Yeah, I heard him but this is just a minor cut. I need to get to work on those drawings."

Kate's eyes were dark with anger and she stood with both hands on her hips.

"Minor cut, the hell it's a minor cut it may not be deep but it's not minor. I'm not taking any chances with you. In fact I don't want to pull rank on you but I will if I have to. I am the Princess Royal and you are one of my subjects. Please don't make me order you to stay in bed, do it because I ask you to."

"But what about the drawings we need those. Even a week's delay is too much."

"What if we compromise my Darling, you stay in bed today, Kate said Then tomorrow we'll have a drafting board and a master draftsman brought into the apartment. You can tell him what the parts should look like and their dimensions and check each one after it's done.

Rick thought for a minute. "Okay that should work. I've already got the receiver, the bolt, the individual firing mechanisms, extractor, and ejector and feed mechanism drawn."

Kate smiled. "Thank you my Darling. Now please get back into bed, breakfast should be here at any moment and if a maid brings it I don't want her to see anything that's mine alone. It's bad enough that the nurse Leila got to see you naked."

Rick smirked. "Do I detect a little bit of jealousy My Princess?" Rick quipped.

"Should I be jealous My Lord? If so, I'm never a little bit of anything. I'm _very possessive _of what is mine. Rick shook his head and laughed.

"Don't worry Sweetheart I was only teasing, you know very well that I'd never give you a reason to be jealous."

She smiles softly, her eyes more green than brown at the moment and she reaches out to caress him. "I know that my love, I've been in your mind, I know the man that you are. Still, there's that irrational part of every woman where jealously lives. It's not wise to poke it."

There is a knock at the door. She grins at him and motions toward the bed.

"Our breakfast is here. Put your nightshirt back on and get into bed. We'll eat in here."

The maid wheeled in a cart containing two covered plates and bowls, a coffee pot and the coffee service, napkins, silverware and a cut crystal vase with two red roses in it. The maid curtsied.

"Good morning Your Highness, My Lord. The whole palace staff knows of your injury My Lord and wish you a speedy recovery." She blushed as she said it. Rick smiled at her and said.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you and tell the others that I thank them for their good wishes."

The maid left and Kate uncovered the dishes and poured coffee for both of them, doctoring hers with cream, sugar and vanilla extract. He took his with just a little sugar. She buttered his toast and he gave her an exasperated look.

"Thank you Sweetheart but are you going to feed me too? I'm not crippled you know."

She huffed. "I know you're not but I enjoy doing little things for you. And no, I'm not going to feed you. You're not a baby either." He laughed then, the momentary tension gone.

"Are you sure about that? I think you called me "Baby" last night. She blushed then laughed.

"And I'll probably do it tonight too and tomorrow night and the night after that and…."

They ate their breakfast, laughing and teasing each other. Rick was a little in awe of this amazing young woman. Definitely a woman, not some giddy girl and not some story book princess either. A fully functioning member of her society, producing real, valued work, not just gracing social and charity events. A moment later, it seemed as if she was echoing his thoughts. She sighed, leaned over and kissed him.

"As much as I'd like to stay here all day, wearing a lot less than I am now, reluctantly I have to go to work but I'll see you at lunch time."

Lanie was waiting for Kate as she emerged from her apartment. She took one look at Kate and burst out laughing, holding on to herself, trying and failing to control the laughter.

Kate huffed. "What's so funny Lanie?" Lanie gasped finally getting her mirth under control.

"I'm sorry but you are Princess. You're walking a little funny and you've got that goofy I just got laid look on your face. You'd better get it under control before you reach the office."

Most people wouldn't have dared to talk to a princess that way but Kate and Lanie had been friends since girlhood. They were probably closer than Kate was to Chelsea.

"Most people probably won't notice, Katie but Sharon certainly will and you know what a gossip she can be." Kat blushed again. It seemed like she'd been doing that a lot lately.

As soon as Kate reached her desk she typed up the letter of introduction for the machine shop and sent it to her father for his signature. She also typed up the contract for machining the Gatling gun parts. She sent a military courier to Rick's office to pick up the initial set of plans and take them to the arsenal to be copied. It was a busy morning for her but she knew that getting the project under way while Rick was recuperating would ease the stress on him.

After Kate left, Rick called Esposito to his apartment and asked him to get the M1903 and the ammunition and bring it into the bedroom. He had Esposito run through loading and unloading drills without firing until he was sure that Esposito was confident in his ability to handle it.

"Okay Javier, I think you've got it. The demonstration is set for this afternoon. I obviously won't be able to do it. But it's too important to wait until I'm out of here. You go ahead and demonstrate the rifle. Don't use more than 15 rounds. Let His Majesty and the General fire it if they want to. I'll demonstrate the pistol and shotgun as soon as I'm back on duty."

Kate entered the apartment a few minutes past noon, trailed by the same maid from the morning. She leaned down and kissed Rick, caressing his forehead as she did.

"Lunch is ready my Darling, a nice flank steak and a bowl of bean soup for you and chicken salad for me. What's with the raised eyebrow? I _like _chicken salad with crackers. Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I have to eat elaborate meals all the time."

"That's good to know Sweetheart, he quipped just don't eat the crackers in our bed."

She grins and pokes him. "What will you do if I do?" she says as she settles on the edge of the bed.

He grins back. "Oh, I'll find a way to punish you." He says as he slides a hand under her skirt, gently caressing the silky skin of her inner thigh, hearing her gasp as he teases her then withdraws his hand. She glares at him.

"Oh that's just mean, I have to go back to work and I need to eat before I do." He teases her a couple of more times with a touch here, a caress there. It's playful, not mean but it still results in a slightly frustrated young woman. She huffs as she gets up and straightens her clothes.

"You are going to pay for this tonight and oh am I going to enjoy punishing you." her words are harsh but her smile salacious. Rick laughs. This woman is his true soul mate. Life with her will never be dull. Dangerous? Certainly. Unpredictable, probably but never dull. He's known a few women in his lifetime sure. Had sex with them but never loved any of them until now. And of all the ladies he's been with, Kate is the sexiest of them all.

The king and General Kinkaid arrive at the range along with several NCO's and enlisted men. Warrant Officer Esposito is waiting for them. He carefully field stripped the rifle then reassembled it. "I'm sorry Your Majesty that I can't do this as well as Captain Rodgers but I think that I can give an adequate demonstration."

"To make this a fair comparison, we will start with both rifles loaded and ready to fire." General Kinkaid said. Esposito calmly loaded five rounds into the magazine then closed the bolt, chambering a round. At the same time one of the privates loaded a round into the standard service rifle.

"You will each fire five rounds as quickly as you can as long as it is aimed fire that stays on target. Ready, take aim, fire! General Kinkaid commanded. Esposito got off all five rounds in 23 seconds. The Guardsman got off five rounds in 47 seconds.

Esposito said; "Captain Rodgers tells me that trained, experienced troops can hold a sustained rate of aimed fire of 15 rounds per minute. Also in reloading they use one of these devices to reload five rounds at once instead of one at a time." He held up a stripper clip with 5 rounds in it and demonstrated. King James stepped forward and held out his hands for the rifle.

He fired three rounds then handed the rifle to the general. He fired two and handed it back to Esposito. Esposito loaded the last five rounds he had. "Anyone else want to try?"

The sergeant major, a sergeant and three of the enlisted men each fired a round. While Esposito busied himself with cleaning the rifle and collecting the empty cartridges, the king, the sergeant major and the general went into a discussion.

"After today's demonstration and Captain Rodgers' word I don't need any more convincing. Get this rifle over to the arsenal and get detailed plans drawn up. Get these cases over there too and have plans to produce this case in .40 caliber drawn up. I am ordering them both into immediate production. I want at least three arsenals working on it. I want at least one thousand rifles finished in two months' time. The chief of ordnance is going to protest. Tell him that it's my personal order and his only choice is to obey the order or resign."

"Your Majesty, Captain Rodgers told me that this rifle uses a bayonet quite different from the current bayonet. It's quite aa bit like a hunting knife." Esposito said.

"Ask him to draw up plans for that bayonet and get the plans to Eagleton Cutlery as soon as possible." The king stood up and stretched.

"I need to get back to the palace as soon as possible. The queen's in a black rage about what happened to Captain Rodgers and is demanding immediate action on it."

Not only was the queen demanding immediate action, she was getting it. All the Beckett females were spitfires and the queen was in full mama bear mode. Someone had injured one of her cubs and someone else had ordered it. Everyone involved was going to receive the full measure of the queen's wrath. King James arrived back in the palace to find the chief constable of the capitol police standing at attention in front of the queen.

"Your Majesty, we have the three perpetrators in custody. The leader is due to meet with his paymaster tonight. Undercover officers will be there to arrest him."

In a voice that was all the scarier because of its low, menacing tone the queen said;

"Very well Chief Constable see that you do. We don't want just the paymaster we want the man who ordered it in custody as well. Failure to do so will mean an early, forced retirement. You are dismissed."

Cyril Haywood hated places like the _Bloody Bucket._ He scratched and clawed his way out of the class of people that patronized such places. He even hated his master, a little for making him be here. Wearing a heavy, dark overcoat with his hat pulled low he was hoping not to be recognized. He was on his second gin and bitters when the man he was waiting for arrived.

That was another thing he hated, dealing with thugs. The man walked to the bar and got a beer then came to Cyril's table. He sat down and took a long pull at his beer. Impatient, Cyril said;

"Is it done?"

"Yeah, we cut that pretty boy some. Now we want our money." Cyril handed over the money and stood. He hadn't taken two steps when he was confronted by two burly men and a more slender one. The slender one said; "Your identification please." Cyril bristled.

"Who are you to interfere with me?" The man smiled but there was no humor in it.

I'm Detective Inspector Victor Roush. A chill went through Cyril's body as he produced his papers. The Inspector scanned them, took note of Cyril's Willoughby house ring and said;

"Cyril Haywood you are under arrest for suspicion of conspiracy to commit attempted murder of a serving Royal Guards officer and conspiracy to commit grievous bodily harm on said officer. You're looking at some serious hard time on the rock pile. Unless you cooperate that is."

Charles Willoughby was just lifting a forkful of eggs to his mouth when his major domo cleared his throat. "My Lord there are two gentlemen to see you."

"Tell them to wait in the foyer. I will see them after my breakfast."

A cold voice filled the air. "We are not inclined to wait Mr. Willoughby. You will come with us now."

Charles screeched. "I'm lord Willoughby you cretin and I'm not going anywhere."

The smile on the man's face was thin and cold. "You won't be Lord Willoughby much longer. I am Deputy Chief Constable Moyne. I have a warrant for your arrest for criminal conspiracy, conspiracy to commit attempted murder and conspiracy to inflict great bodily harm and that's just for starters. Cuff him Jones."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

Count Charles Willoughby spent a miserable week in jail. Arraigned the same day he was arrested he was denied bail and formally charged. The next morning, along with his completely unappetizing breakfast, a guard gleefully included a little reading material, _**The Capitol Times.**_

A bold headline proclaimed: **LOCAL NOBLE CHARGED WITH MULTIPLE FELONIES.** Count Charles Willoughby has been arrested on numerous charges, the most serious being conspiracy to commit murder and hiring thugs to commit attempted murder on a serving Royal Guards officer. Fortunately, said officer was wounded not killed…

Willoughby was surprised by a visitor on the fourth day. Princess Katherine was looking at him with contempt. "This is not a social visit Mr. Willoughby. I am here in my official capacity as a crown attorney. I have one and only one offer for you. We have enough evidence to convict you of enough crimes to put you in prison for thirty years. A sniveling coward like you will be somebody's jail wife within minutes of arrival. If you agree to submit to the King's High Justice both the crown and your family will be spared the expense and embarrassment of a public trial.

If you do not, we will prosecute you to the fullest extent of the law and with maximum publicity. Actually, personally I do hope that you refuse the offer. You have harassed me for years at every social event you could. Too arrogant and stupid to accept that you are totally repugnant to any decent woman. I would thoroughly enjoy seeing your name dragged through the mud. However, His Majesty has extended this offer. You have one hour to decide. The chief guard will relay your decision." She turned and left.

At the end of the week, Willoughby found himself standing in the royal audience chamber. Dressed in plain gray cotton trousers and shirt with an armed guard on either side of him. He was accompanied by his father, Duke Clarence Willoughby and an attorney. Facing him were the king and Princess Katherine. The king spoke;

"Charles Willoughby. In light of the fact that you have, of your own free will waived the right of trial by jury and chosen the King's High Justice you will now hear your sentence, which is final and from which no appeal can be granted. Do you accept this?" Willoughby gulped and nodded.

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Very well. You are stripped of all titles and positions of nobility. Those titles revert to the crown to be awarded to a suitable person. Furthermore all properties held in your name are to be sold and the monies placed in the public coffers. You are fined one hundred thousand crowns and sentenced to fifteen years in prison at hard labor. No parole is possible nor any reduction of sentence for any reason. Upon release you are prohibited from holding any public office whatsoever and banned from residing within five hundred miles of New Aberdeen.

In addition, any attempt to contact Princess Katherine, in any manner at any time will constitute a crime for which you will be immediately imprisoned. Do you understand all this?"

Willoughby hung his head. "Yes Your Majesty and I would like to apologize for my behavior, especially to Princess Katherine." Kate looked at him with the same look of contempt she'd had in the jail.

"I really wish that I could accept your apology Mr. Willoughby but in good conscience I cannot. After all the years of boorish, selfish behavior I do not believe in its' sincerity."

The king spoke again. "Guards take charge of the convict and transport him to Oaks Island prison. Duke Clarence, since you were in charge of your son during his formative years and as far as we can see did little or nothing to correct his behavior. In fact encouraging him to flaunt his status. Although there is no crime we can charge you with, you have incurred the displeasure of the crown and I suggest that you retire to your estates. Your life in the capitol will be unpleasant if you remain."

During that same week all the drawings for the Gatling gun had been completed as had the drawings for a 60mm mortar and shells. The Gatling gun plans were presented to General Kinkaid and the king. Both approved them and they were forwarded to the machine shop to begin fabricating the first gun. The mortar drawings were set aside until Rick had a chance to explain the weapon to the general and the king.

Despite getting the drawings done it was a stressful week for Rick. He did as Kate asked of him and stayed in bed that first day but it galled him. He was not the kind of man who enjoyed being idle. The second day he was out of bed at six AM as was his custom and into the bathroom. He bathed quickly, wincing a little as the stitches pulled when he washed his back.

The cook who had been at Rick's apartment that first day had been on loan and Rick hadn't needed to hire one yet. The pantry was stocked so he decided to prepare his own breakfast. He put the coffee pot on the stove and cut two slices from a half ham and was frying them when Kate walked into the kitchen.

Her eyes went wide at the sight and she was somewhat annoyed with him.

"What do you think you are doing? She asked. You are supposed to be resting."

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm cooking breakfast. It's not that strenuous."

"Whether it's strenuous is not the point, my Darling you are supposed to be resting. You don't have to stay in bed but I don't want you hurting yourself. What if you had to reach for something high and pulled a stitch? Besides, I wanted to have breakfast with you. I want to have every breakfast and supper with you." She pouted a little.

He grinned at her. "Well you're here now. I was just going to make ham and eggs and toast. I can always cut some more ham and we'll eat breakfast together." She smiled at that, her pout gone. "You just cut the ham and then go sit down. I'll take over here. I may be a princess but mother insisted that all of us knew how to cook and sew and yes, clean. We Becketts are practical people. Mother tells us that some of her happiest days were when she was a young wife to a lieutenant in the army. She did all the things a wife does for her husband."

"Grandfather Beckett insisted that prince or not, father had to live on his salary as an army officer. She giggled. We will too. We'll live in this apartment but we will pay rent, like anyone else. Although it is in the palace the rent will be within the pay of your rank. Of course if your duties permit, we can also live at South March."

She came to him and kissed him. "I should have done that the moment I walked in. Good morning my Darling. She drew back after the kiss. You bathed this morning, why?"

He snorted. "To get clean, why else?"

She slapped his arm. "Don't be a smart ass you know I don't want you straining those stitches. Also, I wanted to bathe you tonight. She giggled. I think being in your head wasn't entirely a good thing. I've picked up way too many of your phrases. Bathing you would be good clean fun."

He chuckled. "Just because I had a bath this morning doesn't mean I can't have one tonight. Or should I say _we_ can't have one tonight. Good clean fun for both of us. You bathe me, I'll bathe you." She leaned in for another kiss, longer and more passionate than the good morning kiss.

"Oh, you can count on that. I'm staying the night too. Good clean fun is fine but some naughty fun is better. Now please cut those ham slices for me then go sit down and let me do this."

Kate caught the two pieces that were already in the pan just before they burned and flipped them onto the plate Rick had ready. She opened a cupboard, took out an apron and put it on. She turned around took the two new pieces of ham and put them in the pan.

Moving effortlessly around the kitchen, Kate proved the truth of her statement, frying four eggs to perfection as the bread toasted. Rick set out the plates, cups and utensils. Kate served the food, poured the coffee then slid gracefully onto her chair. Rick was a little in awe of this amazing woman. Drop dead gorgeous, as sexy as they came, intelligent, accomplished yet not vain. Loving, giving everything any man could want in his wife and so much more than that.

She wasn't perfect of course not no woman was or man either. She raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Quit staring and eat your food before it gets cold."

One of the major benefits of the joining of their minds was the total absence of the awkwardness that new couples often faced. They teased and bantered with each other throughout breakfast.

Finished, she got up and put the apron back in the cupboard. Already feeling completely at home in Rick's apartment Kate went into the bathroom unwrapped a new toothbrush and brushed her teeth. She came out, kissed Rick again and said;

"I would really rather stay here but I do have work to do at the office and you have to work on those drawings. If I stay here, neither one of us will get any work done."

That day passed quickly enough with helping the draftsman prepare the Gatling gun drawings. At noon, the draftsman left to get his lunch promising to be back in an hour. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Rick opened it and was surprised to find Queen Johanna standing there with a maid behind her.

"May we come in Richard? She asked with a smile.

"Of course Your Majesty." He replied. The queen took the tray from the maid thanked her and said; "We'll take it from here Melinda. Please return to the kitchen." The maid curtsied and left.

Johanna walked into the dining area and set the tray on the table. She turned to Rick and smiled.

"Kate said that you would work through lunch if someone didn't stop you so here I am, bringing lunch. Now I expect a proper greeting." She said, holding up her cheek to be kissed.

Remembering what both she and the king had said. Rick kissed Johanna's cheek and said;

"Hello Mother, thank you for bringing lunch."

"Much better." She said, uncovering the tray which bore lunch for both of them. Rick found it hard to believe but it was staring him right in the face. Johanna had meant every word she said. She was treating him as her son. Their talk was easy and felt much like it had with his own mother. What really surprised him was that it had taken no time at all. As if the psychic connection with Kate had expanded through Kate to Johanna. He knew that wasn't possible but he certainly couldn't find another explanation for it.

"I have to get back to it, Richard so you are to work no later than five o'clock and be at our table no later than six. If one of you isn't away on duty, the family always takes the evening meal together."

That night at dinner, as on the night he'd been injured Rick experienced being enveloped in a warm family atmosphere. Something he hadn't experienced growing up. It had been only him and his often harried mother. This family wasn't anything like what he'd expected in a royal family. The food was excellent but neither exotic or showy. Tonight it was roast chicken with corn and carrots. The family talked around the table, like any other.

Over coffee and desert they shifted places somewhat so that Johanna, her daughters and Deirdre could talk about fashions and trends in the theatre. The king and Alden asked Rick to expound on the game of football. Johanna had forbidden military or business talk at the table. After dinner Kate and Rick went back to his apartment where the promised bath was followed by activities that required them to bathe again.

He awoke in the morning to find gentle fingers tracing over the wound on his torso. He turned his head and he saw the soft smile on her lovely face. She leaned down and kissed him.

"Good morning my Darling. She said. I'm just checking that our activities last night didn't strain anything. She giggled. After all, it was three times."

Rick laughed as he gazed at Kate. She'd let the covers fall, not at all bothered by her nudity, in fact, glorifying in her lover's perusal of her body. Returning the look, the smile turned into a salacious grin. "You know, I really don't like odd numbers and I can think of a wonderful way to start the day."

Lanie was waiting for Kate again as she emerged from her apartment. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh lord, there it is again. That same I just got laid look. Girl. If you're not careful it will imprint! Kate didn't even blush this time. She gave Lanie a saucy look and said;

"Do I detect a note of envy Lanie? Well to be truthful I did just get laid. And three time last night! I swear that if this goes any further, I won't be responsible for what happens to you."

Lanie grinned and shook her head.

"Kate you know that your secrets are safe with me. I would never betray your confidence. It's about time anyway. But there is one thing. I want all the details!" Kate laughed.

"You know very well that I'm not going to give you any details. I will tell you this; if word of his skills ever got out I'd have to fight duels with half the women in the capitol to keep them away."

By the time they got to the office Kate had managed to school her face into a professional mask but couldn't help the little grins that popped up when no one was looking.

About two in the afternoon, Rick answered the door to find a messenger from the arsenal.

"Captain Rodgers, the master gunsmith requests that you come over to the arsenal tomorrow and go over the mockup of the prototype of the new rifle. The action is done in wood and we have a wooden dummy of the new cartridge."

"Tell the master gunsmith that I'll be there at ten."

That night at dinner Rick brought up the appointment at the arsenal. Kate immediately frowned.

"What? No, you're supposed to be resting not running around town on errands. It can wait till next week; we don't need the rifle that badly."

King James shook his head.

"That's where you're wrong Katie. We do need that rifle, as many as we can get as quickly as we can get them. Not only do we need to get the rifle into the system we need to get our men trained on it. That takes time. I certainly don't want Richard to aggravate his injuries any more than you do. Here's what we will do. Richard will go tomorrow. Esposito will go with him as will Alden.

They will insure that nothing happens to him."

Kate was not one to give in easily but was not going to go against her father. She still let Rick know that she was not pleased with his initial decision. Still she was not going to go to her own apartment tonight. Depriving him of her warmth and comfort was depriving herself of his.

Esposito and Alden arrived at Rick's apartment precisely at nine o'clock. All three were in the service uniform, including side arms. A carriage was waiting for them at the palace entrance. An armed trooper sat beside the driver and four more troopers were mounted.

Rick's eyebrows rose and he looked askance at the troopers. "What the hell is all this?' he asked.

"Father is taking no chances with your safety, especially after both Kate and Mother harangued him. A word of advice my brother, don't get Mother and Kate both upset with you at the same time. It's not pleasant."

Arriving at the arsenal they were met by the arsenal manager and the master gunsmith. Rick was surprised. The master gunsmith seemed young for his position, not much over thirty. He was a brawny man who struck Rick more as a black smith type rather than a technician. He introduced himself as Tom Haldeman and gave the impression of a man who thoroughly enjoyed his work.

He had curly brown hair, a neatly trimmed beard and merry blue eyes.

"Welcome to the arsenal Captain Rodgers. That rifle of yours is amazing; we have made a wooden mockup of the action and fitted a standard barrel to it. We took a stock blank and inletted it to accept the action. We will be able to use existing stocks of barrels, barrel bands, stocks, butt plates, front and rear sights."

Rick picked up the wooden rifle. Except for the weight it felt much like his 03'.

"It looks good Mr. Haldeman. How soon can you have the prototype ready?

"Putting my best men to work on it, I'd say a week for the first one."

Rick handled the mockup a couple of more times, and then said;

"The only thing that needs to change is shorten the barrel from 30 to 24 inches. That way you won't have to make one version for the infantry and another for the cavalry. The intermediate length barrel will work for both. I know that there will be some velocity loss but it will be minor.

I also want to speak to the bullet manufacturer. The current round uses a round nose bullet which sheds velocity rather quickly. As you can see the .30-06 round uses a pointed bullet. It retains velocity much better."

Tom Haldeman said; "I have a man on my staff that is familiar with cartridge design. He can have a forming die machined by tomorrow for the rebated rim cartridge. I'll get it over to _Metallic Cartridges_ in the afternoon. With the king's order they can have the first lot of cartridges ready in ten days."

Rick nodded. "That sounds good. Tell them I'd like an initial run of five thousand cartridges. Also have your man machine a loading die and shell holder for the new cartridge."

Leaving the arsenal the three decided to play hooky for a little while longer and stopped into Raul's for lunch. Raul smiled when they came in and personally escorted them to a table.

"I am pleased to see you again, so soon Prince Alden, Lord South March. Do you gentlemen need a menu?"

Rick shook his head, his eyes lighting up in anticipation of the Carne Asada with Habanero salsa.

"I'll have the same order as I did the last time. In addition I' like to request a bottle of salsa to take with me."

"Of course but did you already use up Prince Alden's bottle? Alden cut in and gleefully related the story of his revenge on Randall. Raul tried to keep a straight face but couldn't.

Alden and Javier both ordered the Carne Asada but Alden passed on the salsa.

Returning to the palace Alden went about his normal duties while Rick and Javier worked on the drawings. As soon as Kate got to the apartment, she asked Rick to take his shirt off so she could see for herself that no damage had been done. Once reassured that nothing was strained, she asserted that they both had too many clothes on and she had absolutely no objection to a quickie before dinner.

Due to the efficiency of some healing salves, by the time a week had passed Rick's cut had healed enough that the stitches were removed and rick was told that he could return to duty although he would be on light duty for another month and he was cleared for light work outs.

By the end of that month, Rick was back to full duty and the various arsenals had completed one hundred rifles. The ammunition factory had produced fifty thousand rounds of the new ammunition, twenty-five thousand with the old bullet and the same amount with the new. Two Gatling guns had been built and tested and Rick had submitted plans for the mortar and for a four inch field artillery piece based on the French 75.

In that same time Rick had been writing a field manual on the tactics he wanted to introduce. He had gone to a cloth manufacturer with the dye patterns for camouflage and arranged for enough cloth for three hundred uniforms of the standard pattern. His last step was to have the one hundred men recruited for his test company,

**Please Review.**


End file.
